Out of sight, out of mind?
by GleekestK
Summary: What happens when two childhood friends meet again after three years a part. Will they be able to honor the pact they had made when they were kids; to always be there for another, or will the hazards of life lead them further apart before they could see the obvious?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**I hope you guys will like my new story... Feel free to voice your opinion :)**

**Out of sight, out of mind.**

**Chapter 1**

**The end of an era.**

Have you ever had a person with whom you can and have shared everything without fear of judgement or rejection? I have, no I had…

Erza Scarlet had been my first and best friend, the first girl I kissed, the first person with whom I got drunk, the first girl who saw me naked and with whom I had sex. Even if we had never been a couple, we had always been each other's constant, each other's rock; the pillar on which we could rest on no matter what the other had done.

* * *

When we were still careless kids, we had made a pact; we had sworn to always be there for one another. And, we have been; through elementary school, high school and college. We had even thought we would be able to respect it when our paths would split, what happened after college.

When we graduated from Era's college, the Council of magic offered me a scholarship and asked me to become one of their new apprentice. I immediately accepted their offer. First, becoming a member of the Magic Council had always been my goal, and secondly, I wanted to make a difference and I knew that, being a member of the Council, could help me achieve it. However, I knew that Erza hadn't chosen the same path. I knew that wanted more action; she was a fighter, a warrior; when I was more of an intellectual magical type.

A year before graduation, she had heard of a certain Guild's Master; Master Makarov, who was providing missions for the members of his Guild named Fairy Tail. This Guild was helping the Kingdom of Fiore's Kingdom and its surrounding, in exchange of a recompense. The mission of that guild soothed her perfectly; she loved to help others. I was used to make fun of her with the Guild's name, but she didn't mind. She knew herself that she was far from a soft and light fairy... However, a sure thing was that Erza would be an excellent addition to their guild; they would be foolish not to accept her...

* * *

We spent the last night before she left for Magnolia together. She was nervous, what was unusual for her... She was scared that they wouldn't accept her. I told her that they would be fools if they didn't want her. Then, her mood got better.

We talked, laughed, we ended up kissing and having sex, what had happened pretty often in the last month. However, I had felt a slight difference during our last time, without being able to name it. Maybe it had been the way she had softly wispered my name during it, or the way her hands had caressed me or something into her eyes... I put it on the fact that we wouldn't see each other for some time, so it was perfectly normal for it to be different. To be honest, I gratefully welcomed this ending; I wanted to taste her one last time before she go.

Along the years, I had had sex with other girls, but, with the others, I had never felt completely free as I did when I was with Erza; she knew me and anticipated my every move. She was creative and she never resisted when I wanted to try new things. We friends with benefits, we loved to pleasure each other and we were satisfied with that status. And, Erza had never wanted or needed a man at her side. God, I would miss her warm and voluptuous curves...

* * *

The next morning, we woke up in each other's arms, which was not unusual. However, the silence following it was. Still silent, we got dressed. I helped her picking up her luggage. Once she was ready, we went down the stairs of her dorm and I accompanied her to the exit of the city.

Before she left, we did not promise anything to each other, but I told her that I would respect our pact. She replied by saying that I would always be in her heart. As she pronounced her words, two tears ran down her rosy cheeks. I immediately crossed the distance between us and I wiped it with my thumb.

Then, she took me into her arms. I held her tightly against me; a part of me did not want to let her go, but she released herself from my grip. Before leaving, she placed her lips on mine; a chaste kiss, one without her usual fierceness. Lightly taken aback by her gentleness, I did not have time to respond because she had already stepped back and started to walk away with her luggage.

* * *

Turning away from her, I felt something strange, like a shadow passing over me. Promptly, I turned myself to look at Erza's who was getting more and more further away from me. She was not out of sight yet, but she was out of reach. Even if it was a nice and warm sunny day, I shivered and lowered my head. Why did I have the feeling of losing something truly important; vital…

I looked up to see her again. Now, she was out of sight. A sentence popped into my mind: out of sight, out of mind. I hoped that this old adage would not apply to us. No! We had always been a part of each of our lives and it wasn't about to change, no matter how many miles were separating us.

There was no doubt to me that she would be accepted into the guild she had chosen, that she would make new friends and that she would be happy; she deserved to be. I also knew that we would meet again! I hoped that it would sooner rather than later, but it was beyond my control…

I wondered where we would be in our lives when we would meet again. Would I have climbed the rungs of the Magic Council? Would Erza stil be as kind and as beautiful as she was now? Would she always be my best and dearest friend despite the distance that had separated us? If I could not be 100% sure of the answers to my first two questions, I was sure of the latter, because Erza had never broken a promise ... Never...

* * *

Slowly, I went to my own dorm. Pretty soon, the room seemed lonely and cold; a good amount of boxes were lying on the floor around the room. Today, I was moving into the dorm reserved to the Council of Magic's students. It pained me to leave this place; these walls had heard and seen so many things. If walls could talk...

God; I was already missing her and she had been gone for what, five minutes.

Telling myself that staying here would only depress me even more, I took two boxes and I went to my new dorm which was ten minutes away from my old one.

When I arrived in front of the tall and bright establishment, I entered. Inside, near the entrance, a bald and muscular man asked me my name. When I gave it to him, he let me in and told me that my room was the number 33. Then, the man stood up and he escorted me there.

Five minutes later, in front of my room's door, the man pulled out the keys from his pants pocket. He opened the door quickly and let me in. Once inside, I laid my boxes on the floor. Before leaving, the bald man gave me my keys. He told me that his name was Ezra and that, if I needed anything, his office was on the ground floor, and then he left. Ezra, what a coincidence!

After closing the door, I noticed that my new room was small and very white. Inside, there was a bed, a bedside table, a desk and a chair. Without waiting, I went to sit on the bed that was hard and uncomfortable.

This was my new start, a brand new place where I was going to create myself new memories. First, I needed to paint those walls. Thinking about it, only one color came to my mind, one of my old days; I'll let you guess which one...


	2. How Jellal spent his time

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 2**

**How Jellal's spent his time…**

My first steps as an apprentice have been purely theoretical and formal. During my first year, I have learned, by heart, the too many laws governing the Council; the laws that every guild has to comply to. I also had rhetoric's classes.

During that year I wrote to Erza, almost every night, to tell her about my day; bad or good. However, I've never sent my letters. I told myself that, if I received one from her, I could post few letters that I had written it. But, I have never heard from her. I missed my best friend, but she did not seem share the feeling.

I met new friends, but none I could truly trust; they were all focused one the same goal, the same goal as me: to obtain, after graduation, a position on the prestigious Council of Magic; it was all about competition... During my first year, I also met girls, I had few one night stand, but nothing serious or comparable to what I had with Erza. The redhead was still on my mind, even if she remained silent.

At the end of my first year, I thought of going to Magnolia to discover this part of the Kingdom and to spend time with Erza. However, I was offered one of the few summer internship. During a split second, I thought about refusing, but I could not miss this chance to prove myself ... My reunion with Erza would still have to wait...

In early summer, I met the supervisor the Council had assigned me for my internship. I knew about Ultear Milkovich's reputation and I had seen her a few times in the corridors, not without turning my head on her passage; this girl, no, this Woman was gorgeous and sexy. She had long black hair, forms at the right places and she was always wearing this white uniform with a short skirt that molded her curves perfectly. Each time I had seen her, she had a concentrated and determined look plastered on her flawless face; in some way, she reminded me of Erza... Finding out that I would be working closely with her for the whole summer; I was scared of my body's reactions; A more mature, beautiful and strong woman + an eighteen years old boy = a recipe for a disaster...

At first, everything went smoothly, even though, sometimes, I had a little trouble concentrating on the task; mainly when she leaned before me or put her pen into her mouth. However, Ultear did not seem to realize it or maybe she pretended to. As summer progressed, we had spent a lot of time together, almost all our time in fact; time in her office or at the Council where we fed our minds, sometimes in restaurants where we fed our stomachs. And, one evening, we went to her house. We drank a beer while sitting comfortably on the couch of her luxurious home. Then, she told me her dirty little secret...

She huskily whispered, into my eager ears, that, late spring, she had noticed me in a corridor. So, she asked questions about me and she demanded to the Council that I'd be her intern. After her revelation, she came to sit on me. If her bold move froze me on the spot, my crotch was quickly awakened. Thereafter, she started kissing me hungrily and began waving the basin on me. Then, we fed our lower instincts... From that evening on, Ultear Milkovich became my lover. We often met in her office, late at night. We even had sex on her desk. It was really exciting and it excited me outrageously.

In the fall, at the start of my second year, I finally could pay more attention to the sky and the stars that fascinated me for a long time. Being a good mentor, Ultear helped me study celestial bodies and hers. We continued seeing each other, secretly of course. I don't think anyone discovered our little secret...

During my second year, I didn't write to Erza and I didn't hear from her either. It saddened and infuriated me; I let it all out on Ultear's pelvis; it didn't seem to bother her, quite the contrary...

At the beginning of my third and last year, I changed of mentor. To the chagrin of my hormones, Master Yajima became the master in charge of me. I helped him in all his tasks; I was kind of his personal assistant. I learned a lot, even if he did not have the same curves that Ultear. I was definitely more concentrate on the task...

My old mentor and I continued to see each other from time to time, but more sporadically; she had a new student to take care of. I bet he was receiving the same treatment that I did; lucky guy...

During the last six months of my apprenticeship, Master Yajima and I traveled a lot. We went to Crocus, to Clover Town, to Shirotsume, to Onibus and to Argeon. We had to pronounced judgments, fetch testimonies or escorted some culprits or presumed outlaws to Era. During these trips, I had hoped to cross path with Erza or that business will lead us to Magnolia. Then, I could see her and ask her why the silence, but our journey didn't lead me to her.

However, when we returned to Era, a new cause was waiting for us...

A month before the end of my studies, I went to see Master Yajima at his office. He promptly gave me a very long document. It was a complaint, no, complaints with a big S; the residents of a city, probably all of them, had made a complaint against an official guild for breakage and vandalism.

''Should we go to this city and bring back the culprits for judgment?'' I asked to Master Yajima, really seriously as I laid the document on his desk.

''It won't be necessary, Fairy Tail is sending a delegation; they will be here tomorrow and the hearing will take place in two days.'' He said looking at me, smiling widely.

When I heard Fairy Tail, I froze. My teacher immediately saw my hesitation.

''Are you okay Jellal?'' he asked me, as his smiled disappeared.

Without saying a word, I simply nodded.

''I am glad that you are okay, because you will be presiding this case, while remaining under my supervision of course.'' He said as he smiled at me once more.

''Sit down, Jellal, I'll tell you about Fairy Tail.'' He said as he sat on his own chair. Mechanically, I sat in front of him.

''They have a pretty bad reputation, they are fiery, often reckless and impulsive, but they are more than a simple guild, they are a family." Added Master Yajima.

Although, I wasn't really listening to him. I heard some words, but not his speech. I was too obsessed with the thought that I might finally see Erza, which was making me nervous. What should I tell her and how would she react to it? Would I be able to stay close to her without taking her into my arms and kissing her... No, I had to stay focused on the job. I would have to strive to remain professional...

When my mentor had finished speaking, I was still staring in front of me, my mind was completely elsewhere. He looked at me a puzzled.

''I suggest you go to the archives and find out about the Fairy Tailers. Their Master, Master Makarov, is a friend of mine and he will communicate me the identity of the emissaries that he will send. I'll give you that information as soon as I have it. Another advice, stay focused on the case.'' He told me, very seriously after letting out a sigh. ''This is part of your final exam. Soon you'll be Master Fernandes if you rightly succeed it.'' he added, even more seriously.

Then, he walked to his office's door. This was my cue to leave. Before letting me out, he looked straight into my eyes.

''If you want to be a part of the Council one day, you'll have to deal with this kind of cases. I took the liberty to invite several highly placed people at the hearing; Now is time to prove yourself, I know you can do it Jellal.'' He said kindly, as a slight smile appeared on his face.

I slowly nodded a few seconds later; I was lost in my too many thoughts; Erza, my diploma and a potential position in the Council. After few minutes, I finally passed the door and I left his office, like a zombie.

I stayed behind Master Yajima office's door for a few minutes. All of this was a little too overwhelming...

Maybe I was going to see Erza, after almost three years of absence and silence, and not only that; my whole future was at stake. Once again, I felt nervousness rose in me. However, as had told Master Yajima, I had to stay in control of the situation. It would be the hell of a test!

Trying to concentrate on my Master's words, I ran to the archives where I asked to an archivist to give me all the documents concerning the previous's misdeeds of the Fairy Tail guild. He came back with an impressive piles of documents; this guild was really unruly.

Reading the summaries of the previous cases, I haven't seen Erza's signature on them. She had never served as an emissary before, but I was hoping that she would volunteer to do it. She knew I was here and that I was studying at the Council; this was our chance to finally see each other after an eternity. I only hoped that she wouldn't hold my silence against me. No, Erza will always be my best and most loyal friend. Erza would never violate our pact and break a promise, never...


	3. The ice cloud

**Out of sight, out of mind…**

**Chapter 3**

**The ice cloud.**

The next day, Master Yajima came to see me with the names of the two magus that would be Fairy Tail's emissaries. The emissaries would be Gray Fullbuster and Titania who also responded to the name of Erza Scarlet. When I heard the latter, I became really nervous, Yes, I was anxious to see Erza again, but I wondered how she would react when she was going to see me; I was also wondering how our reunion would go. I would know soon… The hearing was scheduled for the day after, at one o'clock.

I have spent few more hours with Master Yajima, in his office, where we reviewed, in details, the way that things were going to happen and in which order. At evening, I perfectly knew what I was supposed to do, but a variable remained unknown; what will I do when I'll see Erza? Would I be able to be impartial?

The hearing's outcome was already settled and I had good news for Fairy Tail; Magnolia's citizens were asking for reparation, the Council was going to grant them that and the Fairy Tail's members would be forced to rebuilt the town, but no banishment and no penalties were going to be given.

* * *

That night, I dreamed about her; about spending time with her, kissing her, making love to her, making sure she forgave me my three years of silence. In my dreams, she was the same; the kind and beautiful Erza that had left three years ago…

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I felt a bit strange. When I looked outside, I saw that it was raining and big gray clouds were everything. Fortunately, my sun was on her way… Today was the big day, for more than one reason and nothing could bring me down… Or so I thought…

I quickly got dressed and I went to meet Master Yajima for breakfast. However, I didn't eat much, I wasn't very hungry; my stomach was completely knotted. Then, we went through what would be my duties as an honorary Master on Council's Court. After eating, we went to his office. When we got there, clothes seemed to be waiting for me on the chair where I was used to sit; a white ensemble; pants and a long smock with a black border on which was printed the Council's symbol.

''This is the outfit that you will have to wear in Court and on Council's duties.'' said my master, with a light smile in his face.

I thanked him, accepting his present with enthusiasm. I couldn't wait to put it on…

''Meet me at one o'clock, in the antechamber of the room number 1 and don't be late.'' He said seriously. '' And, don't make contact with either M. Fullbuster or Miss Scarlet before the hearing; it is prohibited. Miss Scarlet is pretty easy to recognize; her hair tells it all. They should already be here by now...'' He added quickly as he lifted up his chair to show me the door politely.

Master Yajima knew Erza...

''Yes, Master, you can count on me.'' I said in one breath after.

I had hoped I could see her before the hearing, to at least say hi and eased the tension a bit, but I should have known that it would be impossible… Our reunion would still have to wait.

So, I went to my dorm where I changed myself into my new outfit. Then, I had planned to go to the archives and read a tad more about Fairy Tail. When I went out of my room, walking along the long corridors, several girls turned their head on my passage, but I didn't care about them, there was only one redhead that I wanted, no that I longed to see…

At 12:30, I left the archives and went to room number 1. Going there, I met Ultear. She wished me luck and gave me a sexy wink as she entered the Court room I was about to preside in. No, I didn't need more pressure…

When I was about to enter the antechamber, I saw, from afar, a tall redhead girl. She was wearing knee high black boots, blue skirt and an armor on her upper body. Her hair was long and free. Even if I was far, I could see that her face was sad and tense, but there she was, my Erza, or not so much. At her side stood a man. He was a bit taller than her. He had black hair and he was holding her into his arms, no he couldn't... Witnessing their proximity, I froze. Could he be Erza's boyfriend?

When I noticed that they were both looking into my direction, I promptly entered the antechamber. Once inside, I could feel my face starting to burn and my heart was roaring; I was furious.

No, I had to calm myself because, soon, I would be facing them and I would preside my first case at the Council Court. No, I couldn't failed; if I did, my dreams would be crushed. But, still, even if my future at stake, my head seemed to focus on one thing; them! I felt an urge to punch something, anything.

''Jellal, are you okay?'' asked Master Yajima, bringing me back to reality.

I took a few deep breaths before answering my Master's question.

''Yes, Master, I'll be fine.'' I said, trying to regain my composure, trying to chase the image of Erza and that Gray whatever holding each other. I couldn't help myself from thinking that, if she was letting him hold her in public, what was she letting him do in private? No! Now wasn't the time to think about that… I was feeling my face becoming redder and redder; the composure that I was trying so hard to build was threatening to shatter in thousands of pieces.

''Don't be nervous, everything will be okay, you'll see.'' said Master Yajima, smiling as he walked to the door that would lead us to Court room. Promptly, he opened the door and he entered the Court Room.

Before following him, I took a really long and deep breath. I build myself a mask of coldness. I only hoped that it wouldn't break during the audience; that I would be strong enough to keep my face straight even if all I wanted to do was scream. What was wrong with me? Jellal, pull yourself together!

Then, I took one last breath and I entered the Court room…


	4. Sharp as a knife

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 4**

**Sharp as a knife**

As I entered the Court Room, I held on to my mask of coldness. I tried not to look toward them, but my eyes didn't seem to want to listen to my head. Sitting in front of me, I saw Erza and her partner standing next to each other. That vision almost made my mask crack, but I was hoping that my mask wouldn't fall; I had to remain professional... Seeing everybody raising up brought me back to reality.

''May 21th, X786, Case Number 9, Apprentice Jellal Fernandes to preside'' Said Master Yajima as he stood. Then, he let me take the front seat, the judge seat. I slowly sat and he stayed right next to me.

It took me few minutes to talk. I guess I was concentrating too much on keeping my mask on, but I finally did.

''Case number 9: The town of Magnolia versus Fairy Tail.'' I said, after clearing my throat, hoping my voice didn't sound too shaky.

Then, I was supposed to look in the direction of the accused and I did. I tried to keep my composure, but seeing her face, made me nervous and, when her cold eyes met mine, I froze. Erza had never looked at me like that before; with coldness, emotionless... Luckily for me, my ex-mentor and lover was sitting right behind her. Under Erza's gaze, Ultear gave me a wink. It helped me focusing on the task at hand.

''We, the Council, have read the many complains we received. We are in favor of the Town of Magnolia, and your sentence, Fairy Tail's members, is to help them rebuild their town.'' I said looking directly at them, at her to be honest. Even if my gaze had been meant to be as cold as cold hers, to show her that her icy attitude was not hurting me, I felt my cold glare melt as I kept staring at her... So many memories were popping into my mind at this instant; all good and warm memories... No, I had to keep my coolness.

''We have already started to rebuild Magnolia. This incident was an accident, nothing more... We'll do whatever is needed to make amends with Magnolia's citizens; they are our people.''

When I heard Gray Fullbuster steady, sharp and kind of sexy voice, I received a cold shower. Then, my fiery attention turned on him. He was still standing and Erza was standing next to him. They were close, really close, too close. To add salt to the injury, she took his hand as she kept staring at me, visibly pissed. Who was this girl? Not my Erza... No, I had to stay focused So, I adjusted my mask. They deserved punishment, both of them... And, they were going to get it; I had the power and I would use it...

''You, Fairy Tail's members, have six month to rebuilt Magnolia; this is final.'' I said, firmly, looking at them, fiercely.

Instinctively, I looked toward Master Yajima. I knew that he wouldn't be pleased with my decision. Earlier, we had agreed to nine month. I knew it could cost me, but I didn't care; I wanted to hurt them as much as they did me.

''On November 21th X786, a Council Member will go to Magnolia and he will attest that the city has been decently rebuilt and that the interest of Magnolia's citizens have been respected.'' I said sharply, staring at Gray. Then, at Erza.

''Case concluded!'' I said dryly, bringing my gaze in front of me.

When I stood up, I glanced toward Erza.

My mask fell when I saw her exchange a glance with Gray; a Genuine, Caring and Friendly glance; like the one she used to give to Me. If I have had only doubts before, now I was sure of it: Gray had taken my place; he was now the Friend with whom she was sharing everything, Everything... This would explain why she had never written to me. Now, he was the one she was spending all her spare time with, the one she was getting drunk with, the one she was kissing and the one she…

''I'll be in my office if you want to let out some steam or other things.''

I jumped when I heard Ultear's voice. Then, she turned herself to look in the direction that I had been looking a few seconds ago. I saw her smiling at Erza and at Gray as she slowly caressed my hand. Then, she went got out of the Court Room.

''Care to explain what went through your head, Jellal?''

Once again, I jumped when I heard Master Yajima's voice. I couldn't answer, getting even, could I? Even if it was partly the truth. And, If I had seen them exchange that glance before, I would have probably said three months, not six...

Before speaking, I took a good look at my Master. He was staring at me, arms crossed on his chest. He was clearly annoyed. I decided to play the innocence card, even if I thought that he wouldn't buy it. After all, over the year that we had been working closely together, he had learned to know me, I knew that I wasn't used to be this irrational...

''I did what I thought was best for Magnolia's citizens.'' I said, lowering my head a little.

''You should have stuck to the agreement, but what's done is done. And, it is not the end of the world, is it? But, I want to see you in my office tomorrow at eleven. There's some things I want to discuss with you. But, for now, youngster; go celebrate your first case, have fun with your friends.'' Said Master Yajima, before slightly smiling at me and going back to the antechamber.

I knew with who I would have wanted to celebrate it with, but this was before; now, it was impossible. Not only had she forgotten me, but she had replaced me, with an ice man. Instinctively, I took a look where they had stood few minutes before. They were still there.

Erza was looking at me, fire in her eyes. I was used to see fire in those beautiful brown eyes, but not that kind. I remembered the fire of passion, even a bit too well for my own sanity, but I had never seen the fire of wrath in them.

Now, she was staring at me, angrily. Her face was tense, very tense. Soon, Gray, took her by the waist and he brought her away. When they reached the door, Gray turned himself and he took a glance at me. I could easily read his gaze, it was saying; stay away from her or I will freeze you to death... Then, they got out of the room.

* * *

What had just happen? Is this what our reunion was supposed to be like? I had imagined something else; warmth, but I had only gotten coldness. All of this was because of Gray Fullbastard… He had transformed her into another Erza, she was not My Erza anymore. My Erza would have never eyed my like that, she would have come to me and we would have talked...

Maybe, this was the solution. Maybe, I should go talking to her and we could make up. After all, we were used to be able to talk about everything. Sure, I didn't want to see her icy ass of a boyfriend, but we could talk alone, maybe she would let me, even after what I had just done... After all, we were used to be there for one another, no matter what the other had done... So, I had to try, for our friendship's sake, or for what was left of it. Maybe she was okay with our friendship falling into shreds, but I certainly wasn't! So, I got out of the room and ran to the hallway to see where they had gone.

I didn't have to search long. I found them in the hallway few minutes later. Few meters before me, stood Erza; she was into Gray's arms, he was rubbing her back. He saw me, but he didn't warn her of my presence. He could have, but he didn't.

''We're leaving Gray. Our job here is done. I have no reason to stay here anymore.'' Said Erza, taking a deep breath.

''I used to Love Era, but now I can't see why.'' She added, as she cleared her throat.

''Maybe, you should…'' Gray told her gently, after taking a brief glance toward me. However, she didn't let him finished his sentence and stepped away from him.

''No. I told you before, the answer is no. I don't want to see or speak to him! My emissary duties ends now, I'll never come back here again.'' She had spoken so loudly that every people in the room turned toward them. Seeing everybody staring at them, they looked around, but, fortunately, I had the time to hide myself behind a pillar before she had the chance to see me.

''You are hurt, it is normal to say things like that where you are hurting...'' said Gray calmly as he took a step toward her.

''I am not hurt nor hurting, I only saw the truth...'' She said, extremely firmly.

''Let's go home, to Magnolia; Fairy Tail is where I belong now.'' Erza said, firmly as she started to walk toward the entrance of the Council hall.

Before following her, Gray glanced at me. I thought I would see arrogance in his dark blue eyes, but no; all I saw was sadness... Then, he ran toward her and I lost sight of them.

* * *

After their departure, I let myself fall down the pillar, onto the linoleum floor. Her message couldn't be clearer; she remembered me, but she had chosen to turn her back on me.

In spite of me, I let out a bitter laugh. I had been wrong, really wrong... Yes; I had climbed the rungs of the Council of Magic. Yes; she was as beautiful as she had always been, maybe more, but, No, she wasn't my best and dearest friend anymore... And, she had broken her promise…

* * *

Boiling with rage, I left the Hallway. I entered the staircase where I ran until I had reached the seventh floor. I stopped in front of Ultear's office. Without waiting, I knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' I heard Ultear say with a sultry voice.

When I opened the door, I saw her; she was already naked. I could see her back and her ass on her desk. Her legs were already spread.

''I was waiting for you Master Fernandes.'' she said, as she turned only her head toward me as she licked her lips.

''Am I that predictable?'' I said, as I abruptly untied the first button of my pants and I advanced toward her. As I felt my pants falling slowly onto the ground, I approached and positioned my body between her legs.

''That's what I like about you.'' She whispered as she nearly ripped up my smock…

What happened next is as predictable as me…


	5. Grown-up's games

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 5**

**Grown-up's games**

The Sex with Ultear had been brutal; I had let out all my anger in every pelvic thrust; but my ex-Mentor didn't seem to mind that treatment, quite de contrary in fact...

After releasing myself into her, I stepped back, I kneeled down and pulled up pants. With her vixen's smile, she kept staring at me as she got off of the desk, stood up and put back her robe which was hanging on her chair near us. Then, she approached me and kissed me again. I let her. I jumped when I felt a twinge on my lower lip. Quickly, I stepped back and I slid a finger on my lip. When I brought my finger before my eyes, I saw that I was bleeding; she had bitten me...

Frowning, I stared at her. She didn't seem the least sorry about it. She even leaned in to kiss me again. Our lips slightly brushed against each other, but, before she could deepened the kiss, I stepped back.

''It was fun, but I need to go. I have an appointment with Master Yajima tomorrow, early in the morning, and I need to sleep, its been a long day and you have exhausted me, Master …'' I said, in a low voice. I knew I was lying to her, but I really needed I shower; I felt dirty…

Slowly, I advanced toward the door, but she started to walk to the door as well. Before I got there, she had stuck her back on the door, denying me access to the exit.

''I accept your refusal, for now, but, don't forget, my door and legs will always be opened for you, as often as you like; I won't deny you what you need, Never, Master Fernandes.'' She said in a sexy, but strict voice, puttin emphasis on the I. Then, she opened the door for me. However, before I had the time to walk out the door, she leaned in and licked my lips. When she stepped back, I have stared at her weirdly; I didn't know what else to respond to her actions. For once, I had found her actions and words quite strange; they had troubled me. Her bite had troubled me the most...

After leaving Ultear's office, I took the elevator. I didn't have to wait long before it arrived. Once inside, I took a glance at my face in the mirror. My hairs were spiky and wet, I had sweat on my skin and my cheeks were still reddish; I clearly looked like someone who just had sex and I certainly smelled like it too. I really needed a shower. So, I walked toward my dorm who was a fifteen minute walk to the Council Hall.

* * *

Tonight, having sex with Ultear had felt weird. It had felt good and liberating during, but the afterward had been weird and, now, the whole thing just felt wrong… During our brutal intercourse, all I had thought about was Erza, and about how I wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt me with her actions and, mainly, with her words… At first, I had thought that all this mess was Gray's fault, but I wasn't so sure anymore; I thought I had even seen empathy in his dark eyes when they had left the Council Hall, few hours ago. No, she was the one to blame.

Suddenly, someone barge into me or me into him.

''My apologies sir, I had not seen you.''

No, it wasn't a he, but a she, and I would recognize this voice in a million; Erza. She was trailing her luggage behind her. She really was leaving, but where was the boyfriend?

When she saw me, she froze. Quickly, she lowered her head. I saw her bottom lip started to shake. It lasted few seconds, but she quickly managed to calm it and her face became placid, as if she was wearing a mask. After taking a deep breath, she lifted her head toward me and took a good look at me. Feeling her eyes on me, I didn't flinched, but, soon, I saw her pink lips forming a grimace.

After taking another deep breath and regaining her composure, she started to walk again, passing me by, as if I wasn't there. I seized her hand before she could walk away from me. No, we needed to talk, even if she clearly didn't wanted to hear me…

''I won't let you leave until you talk to me, Erza! Tell me what's wrong, because something is clearly wrong or you wouldn't be acting like you do?'' I said, firmly. I was pissed... I needed answers...

Then, I looked at her luggage.

''This silence, the coldness and this sneaking out in the middle of the night, isn't like you, not like you at all. And, don't you forgot something, your boyfriend? Or maybe he is only an accessory, an accessory you can leave behind, like me...'' I said those word sharply and a bit in spite of me. Then, I regained the composer I could gather...

''What happened to you? You couldn't have forgetten our pact; we were supposed to be best friend; no matter what! And now, you're ignoring, eyeing me with coldness, like you want nothing to do with me, like I had the plague... You've changed Erza, I don't recognize you anymore.'' I said to her, not too loud, but without loosening my grip on her arms.

She kept staring at me. She seemed pissed.

''People change Jellal; you did and I did; it's called real life.'' She told me with authority, but I could hear a B flat on her tone.

Then, I told myself that something must have happened to her, something I didn't know about; something that had happened in Magnolia, something she had kept from me, something she should have told me…

''You should have written to me, Erza, to tell… '' I began softly, but she didn't let me finish.

''But, you, did you write to me? No you didn't! You moved on with your life Jellal, you moved on and I did the same. We did what was best for us! You and I both knew we had to part someday... Nothing can be the same anymore; we are not children, we are adults and we need to act like it...'' she said, nostalgic. Her anger was gone! This was my chance to speak, to tell her that it didn't matter to me, that I needed her to stay in my life, but, before I could speak, her word knocked me down.

''It is best that I leave and I never come back. '' She added, in a whispered, as if she has hurting.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. It was my turn to be pissed and I burst.

''Is that really how you want our friendship to end?'' I told her, screaming. I didn't care about the passers that stopped and stared at us. My attention was all on her; her who seemed to be waterproof to my question and anger.

''We've been best friends before, but it could keep us from moving forward… So, it's better to end it here and now…'' She replied softly, after taking a deep breath.

I couldn't believe it. Now, I was a burden! Had she forgotten all we had been through together? Did it mean nothing to her? Obviously, it didn't! She couldn't have become that emotionless? This was not the Erza I knew, kind and caring; she had become the Mighty Titania, the Queen of Fairy, high on her pedestal… She had nothing of My Erza. Her and Gray matched together...

Eying her as coldly as she had before, I abruptly pushed her icy hand away. If she could leave me behind that easily; I certainly could too.

''You want to go, then go! You want nothing to do with me and with Era, suit yourself… You haven't changed Erza, you have transformed… Magnolia, Gray and Fairy Tail transformed you. You broke your promise! Erza Scarlet would have never done that; she would have never treated me like you are treating me now; Titania, the ice Queen, that's what you've become…'' I nearly screamed those words, unable to contain my anger.

When I stopped belching out my rage, I saw that she was about to say something, but she didn't. For an instant, I saw her eyes becoming troubled, but she took a deep breath and her face became placid again.

''I hope you'll have an happy life Master Fernandez. Take care of yourself!'' She said before abruptly turning her back on me.

Once again, I froze. At this moment, all I had wanted to do was to run to her and to hold her into my arms, but I resisted the need. Even if I had sensed a double message in her last words, I forced myself not to move. Titania had been clear, she was better off without me and I would grant her her wish. Erza was gone; I had lost her three years ago. Now, I knew why I have had the feeling of losing something important then; I had lost a part of me...

* * *

Now, more sad than angry, I started to walk slowly toward my dorm.

Before walking away from me forever, Titinia had saluted me, but I didn't; I had no energy left to do it. The encounters with the women in my life had drained me; physically and emotionally. But, there would only one from now on. However, Ultear had not nor would ever have the same meaning to me that Erza had. Even though my encounter with my lover had been physically draining, my encounter with Erza, now Titania, had finished me; it had killed a part of me.

* * *

Back into my room, I took a towel, some new clothes and I went to take a shower.

In the small shower cabinet, I took off my clothes and started the water. I let warm water wash my sore body. I stayed there unmoving, letting hot water taking off Titania's icy gaze that I could was feeling on me. Without being able to retain them, tears started to fall from my eyes. I let them fall freely for few minutes. Then, I closed the water and got out of the shower. After drying my body and eyes, I put on clean clothes and I went back to my room.

When I opened the door, another tone of bricks hit me.

First thing tomorrow, I would get rid of those Scarlet walls… And, maybe, I should take another name, just like she did. According to her, I needed to grow up. That, I would do, but it wouldn't be without consequences...

* * *

Little did he know that a Scarlet haired woman stood, at the Era train station, crying her heart out…


	6. Erza's true feelings

**Out of sight out of mind**

**Chapter 6**

**Erza's true feelings.**

''Stop crying, Erza!'' I told myself between sobs. No, it was no use, I couldn't help myself; I was grieving, and it hurt…

There I was, waiting for the train that was going to bring me back home, to Magnolia even if a part of my heart was screaming that it was a lie.

Seeing Jellal had shaken me, more than I had thought it would. It had woken up old feelings and warm memories that I cherished, but I thought I had buried because they had no place in my new life. I had succeeded in moving forward, or so I thought, but all my hard work had been destroyed with one glance, a familiar gaze that I had longed to see even if I had tried so much to convince myself otherwise.

Now, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I had been a fool for believing that I could see him without feeling anything… This was my test and I had definitely flunked it! It had been foolish indeed. I had loved him once and I was forced to admit that I couldn't say it past tense. I still sincerely love him. Deep down, I knew that I would always do, but it was the feeling part that was making me suffer the most...

Unlike what I had thought, the distance had not decreased the intensity of my feelings for him. No, he would always be my Jellal even if he had never really been mine in the first place nor would he ever be…

From our first meeting, when we were seven years old, when he had played with my hair and told me that I had the most pretty hair he had ever seen, to the moment when I kissed him, at twelve, because of a dare, to the moment, one year later, when we had found a bottle of gin in one of our teacher's desk and we had decided to drink it, all of it; causing us to vomit all night; even if I didn't remember much about this night; I remembered that we took care of each other afterwards. And, one night, at fifteen, during a camping trip, I went to wake him up and we went swimming under the stars, but since we didn't have our swim suits, we went skinny dipping. Even if I had told him that I wouldn't look while he would be undressing, I glanced a few times; I was starting to get curious, sexually speaking I mean. A lot of our friends were starting to talk about sex. I didn't really think that there were sexually active, but they liked to brag about it and it made me even more curious about it.

About a month after that, I went to see Jellal at his dorm. Since we were able to talk about anything, we had the sex talk. As we were both sitting onto his bed, I asked him if he had done it before. I was practically sure that the answer was no because we were spending almost all of our spare time together. However, Jellal has a charismatic aura around him and, even if he was never flirty, girls kept hitting on him, proposing him dates. He went to a few, but he always came to see me afterward, saying why girls couldn't all be like me… One night, I proposed him to try sex with me. At first, his face became redder than my hair and he seemed a bit reluctant, but, when I approached him and started kissing him, he relaxed and he started to kiss me back. We took our time, we undressed each other, taking time to discoveri each other's body. We did it nice and slow; waiting for the other, following each other's pace. It didn't hurt, not really. He took me gently, but still I could feel his eagerness once we had started. That night, we both had sex for the first time. Afterward, Jellal was all smiling as he had won a big price or something. I couldn't help but to respond to his smile by a broader one as I dressed myself.

Before I had went out of his room, he had crossed the distance between us and he had kissed me softly. If I had listened to my inner voice and my hormones, I would have deepened it and we would have sex again, but it was getting late and someone could see us or hear us. I knew that, if I had giving in to my lust now, it could have cost us the nights to come, because I intended for us to do it again and soon…

Before he went back to bed, he thanked me. I told him that I wouldn't have done it with anybody else, it was all I could answer to him; it was the truth.

I think that, that night, was the turning point for me. Before that night, he knew me, but, after, he knew me completely... I think that's when I fell in love with my best friend…

Three years ago, when I had left Era, I had nearly told him about the deep feelings I had for him, but I had chosen not to say a word. The night before I left, I made love with him. For me it had been different; it had been a statement…

I loved him then, and I still do, even if I don't want to anymore. I wish I could control my feelings, but, apparently, I can't…

The fact that he wasn't writing to me helped. I had decided not to write to him as well. His life was in Era and mine was now in Magnolia and I had to focus on here; my heart and soul needed to remain in Magnolia.

Even if Master Makarov had accepted me on the spot when I arrived in my new town, it took me some time to make friends; about a year. Then, I was putting emphasis on my training to be the very best warrior I could be… I wanted them to respect me, but, at first, I had only gotten them to fear me. However, one day, I went on a mission and I couldn't go alone, so I team up with another member of Fairy Tail; Gray Fullbuster; the ice mage. He was the same age as I and he was and as fierce as I as, we made a good team. Our mission lasted two month and we had the time to become friend. He worked on his icy edges and I on my rigid angles.

We became partners, in every aspect of the word, but it lasted two minutes. With Gray, everything was different and it felt wrong, kind of... So, we put a stop to our relationship, but we didn't have any problems staying good friends and partners of mission. When Natsu and Lucy arrived we were forming the very best team of Fairy Tail. But still, I was missing Jellal. I told myself that I had to learn to live with this void and I did.

As time went by, I even thought I was ''healed'' at some point. When we were convened to the Council of Magic, I thought it would be time to put my theory to the test, but you know how the story ends…

A simple glance him made me lost all the power I had gained over those feelings, which were now leaking from my body as tears. At least, I had managed to stay strong in his presence, to make in believe he was nothing for me anymore. Even though it was far from the truth. Even if I love him, he didn't reciprocate my feelings… He would have told me if he did…

Tonight, Jellal had been clear, he wanted his best friend back, but I doubted I could be only that anymore… I wanted more and I knew it couldn't happen… No, I had to stay focus on facts… He hadn't written to me, probably too busy with the woman who had spoken to him at the end of the Hearing, probably his girlfriend or, at least, his lover. I had seen the way she had looked at him, as if she wanted to eat him alive; she had looked at him with pure lust; I knew that look because I had often looked at him with this same eyes… And, after our encounter tonight, I was sure that they had slept together, I knew that look and smell; I remembered it just too much now…

I had to focus on the fact: he had built himself a life here, in Era. He had a girlfriend and a bright future. I knew that, one day, he would become a Council member. I was sure that he would succeed to it and that, that way, he will be able to make a make a difference. I knew that because I believed in him!

To be happy, I had to made myself a life in Magnolia. I knew my wound was still open, but it would healed someday, at least, I had to believe it. To ease the transition, I would do what I was best at; helping others. Then, maybe life would be kind and help me too…

I jumped when the train stopped. Promptly, I wiped the tears that were still falling from my eyes. Quickly, someone came to take my luggage and, without waiting, I got on board and I sat next to a window.

There, not so far from the train station, was my home town, the town I had chosen to quit. However, I knew that I would always carry the best piece of this city in my heart. Unlike what he was thinking, I had not broken my promise; he would always be in my heart...

I sincerely wish that he would be okay...


	7. Meet Master Siegrain

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 7**

**Meet Master Siegrain.**

After the debacle with Titania, I focused on attainable things; I put my mind into my studies to get my diploma and my body into Ultear.

* * *

The last month before my graduation went by very quickly. I finally got my diploma and with honors. I had earned every Master's respect, except one: Master Yajima. After the overrated punishment, according to him, which I had given Fairy Tail, he told me that I still had a lot of things to learn before becoming a good jurist and Council member. However, he rest of the High Council members came to congratulated me personally, telling me that these unruly trouble makers deserved what had gotten and it was a good thing that someone, mainly a newcomer that represented the future of the Council, finally had the audacity to treat them as they deserved to be treated; as culprits...

Master Yajima's recriminations didn't stop me from having a place into the Council for the next year. A few members of the High Council asked me to become their assistant, but I took Ultear's offer; she was offering advantages that the other couldn't… Plus, we were a good team. Not like Erza and I used to be, but… No, I had sworn to myself I wouldn't think about her, never again… She was Titania now and Titania was nothing to me...

After Graduation, when I took my pledge to the Council of Magic, I changed my name. Jellal Fernandes died that day and Master Siegrain rose from his ashes. Someday, soon, I will become someone important, maybe, at the head of the High Council; that was my plan and Ultear was planning to help me gettting there… Occupying the Highest seat, I'll be able to punish the unruly guilds; Fairy Tail would pay for turning Erza into a block of ice… No, not again… I knew it would take time before I could totally forget her, but, time, I had plenty; I only had to be patient…

Being an employee of the Council of Magic, I had to move out from the dorm. Ultear immediately offered to move in with her. She rent me a room in her house for almost nothing... I accepted her offer. That way, we could be closer, in every aspect of our life… However, we weren't sleeping together; the whole night I mean… When our dirty business was finished, I used to get back to my room and it was perfectly fine for me; I liked my intimacy…

Ultear and I were sharing an office in the Council Hall. A part of me hated this place; whenever I was setting foot in the Hallway, her icy words were echoing into my mind like a mantra, replaying over and over again. I tried to convince myself that this hurting feeling would faded with time, but it didn't. I think time made it worst; I'd say it has transformed it into something more vindictive...

* * *

As the weeks went by, I kept hearing news from Fairy Tail. Once, I heard people talking about the Mighty Titania and her team; they were said to be the strongest team ever known; all guild confounded… Hearing those comments made me angry; she seemed to be coping just fine, No, she seemed to be perfectly with fine with forgetting me… Why was she allowed to forget me when, obviously, I wasn't…

One day, when I arrived at table for breakfast, Ultear was reading the newspaper. Immediately, I saw the front page: the train station of Clover Town had been wrecked. Then, I looked closer and it said that Fairy Tail was responsible for it. I couldn't help myself but to sigh loudly. Those irresponsible brats deserved to be punished!

''They have also damaged the port in Hargeon and burn a forest in Kunugi, all that in a month.'' She said, lowering her newspaper. ''Fairy tail members are selfish twits who don't care about others. Someone should really do something about it!'' Ultear added as she kept staring at me. I had a feeling that she was sending me a message and I wanted to take the bait; I really wanted to do something, but what could I do? I had no power or so little. Then, I thought about something. Maybe I could do something to slow down or stop those disrespectful brats. Maybe, I could tighten the noose around their neck, bring attention onto them, that way people could finally see how evil they were…

I spoke about my idea to Ultear and she welcomed it with a lot of enthusiasm. So, the day after, I went to the Council Hall, to Gran Doma's assistant office, and I asked for a chance to meet the High Council's members. It took a few days, but Master Gran Doma finally sent his personal assistant to get me.

Facing them, I exposed my fears that the members of Fairy Tail wouldn't keep their words; that they wouldn't be able to finish rebuilding the part of the city that they had destroyed in the deadline I had given them. In response to my worries, they told me they would send an emissary, every month, to see if the rebuilding was advancing. I thanked them for their time and I even allowed myself to insist to be the emissary; I was going to judge them more severely than other could have. After all, they had destroyed My Erza, but, her, they couldn't rebuild her... They were going to pay for that…

The High Council easily granted me my request, even Master Yajima had been in favor, and he even seemed to be happy about that. Ever since I had become Ultear's assistant, my old master had been looking at me differently, as if he was afraid of what I might do. He even came to see me after the meeting and he told me to be careful… Then, he took a slight glance to Ultear and walked away from me.

First thing I did after my meeting with the High Council had been to go to the train station and buy a train ticket to Magnolia. Then, it was settled, I was departing at dawn the next day…

* * *

To celebrate, Ultear brought me to a restaurant and we had a nice evening.

Back at the house, we continued the party, we drank wine and kissed. When I was about to undress, my stomach brutally started to ache. The ache quickly became stronger and stronger. Ultear stayed at my side and carefully brought me to bed. Once in bed, my stomach was still hurting and I started to feel nauseous.

''It must be something you ate. You'll feel better tomorrow, but you got to rest.'' She whispered softly into my ear while I was suffering. Then, she kissed my forehead and left the room promptly. Soon after, I followed her, but I stopped in the bathroom and kneeled down in front of the bowl. I spent the night in that position. I felt so sick…

When the sunlight started to appear, I was feeling slightly better, but I was so drained and I felt totally empty. No, I couldn't allow myself to feel that way; I was supposed to go to Magnolia today. To see those damn brats... I had to go...Very slowly, I walked toward my room. Going there, I saw Ultear who was walking to the front door. She was fully dressed and seemed well rested. She was carrying a luggage as if she was going somewhere. When we crossed path, she leaned to my ear…

''Don't worry, I am taking care of everything….'' She whispered into my ear and she left, leaving my speechless.

I wanted to go after her and to stop her, but I couldn't; I still felt so shaky. Impotent, I went to my room. I easily fell asleep because I knew I could trust Ultear. She seemed to want to punish Fairy Tail as badly as I did. I didn't know why, but it wasn't important… The important was to keep Fairy Tail on the edge, to force them to fault, then, I could bring judgment upon them...


	8. Setting fire

**Out of sight, out of mind? **

**Chapter 8**

**Setting fire **

Once back in Magnolia, I focused on helping to rebuild the city. I needed to keep my mind busy if I didn't want to think about my painful encouter with Jellal.

When, Gray came back from Era, two days later, he, Lucy, Natsu and I went on a mission In Hargeon where we were asked to capture a band of giant sharks that were damaging the boats and scaring the sailors. We succeeded in helping them, but we ended up destroying few docks in the process. It took us a little less than two months to help them to rebuild it. During this time, Gray tried to talk to me about the Jellal fiasco… But, I kept quiet.

* * *

During our trip to Era, I had told him that I might see an old friend and that I didn't know how I would react if I did. Immediately, Gray asked me questions about him. At first, I was reluctant to speak to him about Jellal, but, when I had started to talk about my past, I couldn't stop… Quickly, Gray had discovered the truth: I was in love with my best friend…

After the Hearing, Gray had tried to convince me to go to him and to tell him the truth about my feelings, but I didn't want to; I knew that nothing good would come out of my revelation; only rejection and awkwardness. l had thought that I could ignore him... I should have known better… During our encounter, Jellal had told me that he still cared about me, but he didn't care about me the same way I did. Therefore, things couldn't stay the way they had been between us. So, I did what I needed to do; maybe it had been an horrible way to act, but it was for the best, for both of us. I knew he had someone in his life, and, if I wanted a chance to happiness as well, I needed to let him go…

* * *

After our Mission in Argeon, during our trip back to Magnolia, Gray told me that, before he had left Era, he had signed documents certifying our guilt and our promise to comply to our sentence at the Council Hall. Jellal wasn't there during the signature, there was only Master Yajima. The High Council member had told Gray that he was truly sorry about his apprentice. He had insisted that, usually, the young man had a good head and heart, but that, that afternoon, he had seemed to have lost all his common sense. Obviously, seeing me had hit him too...

Gray told me that he had said to Master Yajima that there must be a girl behind this. Then, my friend told me that the Master's face had changed and his expression had become extremely serious. I wondered if Jellal had spoken about me with his Master. I doubted it! According to Master Yajima, it was a woman named Ultear Milkovich that was under Jellal's behaviour. When, Gray said her name, he seemed troubled. Yes, I knew about Gray's long lost Master: Ur Milkovich, so Jellal's Master was her daughter… I knew I had guessed right when Gray nodded. Then, he continue his speech.

Ultear Milkovich was a Master and a Member of the High Council. According to Master Yajima, she had noticed Jellal two years earlier, during his first year. Then, she had asked the other High Council Members to give her the young man as pupil, saying that she could see, through her Arc of Time, that he had a great future among the Council of Magic. They didn't deny her her wish. So, Jellal became her intern. After a few weeks, a rumour started to spread, that rumour was saying that they were more than Master and Intern... Also according to Master Yajima, Jellal was not the first student to attract Ultear's attention. However, the others had been third year students and they were coming wealthy families. He added that Jellal had not the same profile; he was a commoner and he was under a scholarship. Master Yajima had also told Gray that he had always wondered why Ultear had chosen Jellal. Master Yajima knew that he was indeed promised to a brilliant future, even before he had gained the respect of others in starting a little vendetta against Fairy Tail. The Master had added that, if the young man wanted a bright future, he needed something to bring him onto a clearer path. He had also said that he wished that, that something, would come quickly. He had finished saying that he was afraid that our deadline could mark the end of Jellal as well. Then, Master Yajima had left Gray.

Yes, I remembered Ultear; I remembered her just too well! I had disliked her at the very moment I had seen her, Mainly because of the way she had looked at Jellal at the Hearing; with lust... Then, I had known that there was something between them. I knew that jealousy was partly the reason why I had instantly disliked her, but my instincts were telling me that there's was more to it... No, that woman wasn't trustworthy! She was most definitely hiding something to Jellal…

* * *

Few minutes after, we arrived at Magnolia's train station. When the train stopped, Lucy and Gray helped Natsu to get off the train because of his motion sickness. On my part, I went to pick up my luggage. As I was about to rejoin my friends with my luggage, I noticed something, no, someone! I thought I was imagining things when I saw a tall woman with long dark hairs. I knew that woman; we had just talked about her; Ultear Milkovich. Without waiting, I went to see her. I needed to confront her, and now...

''What are you doing here?'' I nearly screamed to her.

''The Mighty Titania, it is a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce myself to you, I am Ultear, Ultear Milkovich, Member of the High Council of Magic.'' She said, smiling at me, a little too widely for it to be an honest smile. I had the feeling that she wanted to play with me, but I wasn't in the mood to play along...

''I know who you are and I know you are part of the Council of Magic. I have seen you with Jellal!'' I said abruptly, clenching teeth.

''No, you mean Master Siegrain. Yes, you do know my personal assistant and he assist me really well; if you know what I mean... I know that you were friends once, but he isn't the boy you left in Era; he became a man, a man who now despises you, you and your fellows of Fairy Tail. In fact, I am here on his behalf. See, Master Siegrain asked to the High Council to make sure that you will honor your deadline. Since he wasn't able to come, he sent me here; he Knows that he Can count on me and I will Always be there for him… It is my second visit to your lovely city and I intend to Come here As Often as he Wants Me to!'' She said, with a little smirk plastered on her viper's face.

Apparently, Jellal had spoken to her about me, but I needed to be sure.

''Did Jellal talk to you about me?'' I asked, in a lower tone. A part of me was hoping she would say yes.

''No! Never. Not even once! And, we have spent a lot of time together, believe me… Although, we hadn't spent much time talking... She said, still smirking.

She seemed to have her fun rubbing her relationship with Jellal in my face. If she was trying to get me pissed, she was succeeding… However, there was no way I was losing our war of nerve...So, I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself. I needed to think straight! Then, a fact popped into my head: she seemed to know a lot about Jellal and I if he hadn't spoken to her about us. Maybe, there was something to it... To know what she did, she must have searched Jellal's past, but why would she have done that? What had been her motive? If she had searched his past, maybe it would be a good idea to search hers…

''I have an appointment with Master Makarov, so, I have to go, but we'll meet again Titania, Master Siegrain wants me to make sure that your precious guild gets what they deserve and, on his behalf, I will make sure of it.'' She said firmly as she walked away from me, still wearing her damn little smirk.

To me, her words had really sounded like a threat...

I couldn't believe what she had said! Could Jellal really despise me and my fellows? After my icy attitude, I could understand why he could be mad at me, but ''despise'' was a strong word. And, why could he be despising them? He didn't know them… And, what did he think we deserved? I had the feeling that it was far from congratulations...

As Ultear was walking toward the city. Gray, Lucy and Natsu came to see me.

''Is this the woman Ultear?'' said Gray, looking at Ultear's silhouette as she entered the city.

'' Yes, it was.'' I said, sighing loudly, in spite of me.

''What is she doing here?'' asked Gray, curiously as he was still holding Natsu's shoulder.

''She is here to reinsure the High Council that we respect our engagement to rebuild Magnolia. It is her second visit.'' I said frowning, without losing sight of Ultear who was walking further away from us.

''We haven't heard about it.'' said Lucy, putting her free hand on her waist.

''I am sure that Gramps didn't want to worry us, that why he kept this information to himself.'' Said Natsu as he slowly took one step away from the blond and Gray.

''I think we should go talk to her and demand answers.'' Said Gray firmly. Natsu and Lucy seemed to agree with him, but I wasn't.

''No! You guys keep an eye on Ultear, make sure she doesn't do anything to arm Fairy Tail. Try to be subtle; if you are capable of it, boys!'' I told them, seriously.

They rolled their eyes and looked at me, wincing. Then, they started to walk toward the city. When they noticed that I wasn't following them, they turned their heads toward me.

''Aren't you coming with us?'' Lucy asked me, puzzled.

''No, there are some answers that I need to get.'' I said looking at them, then at the train that was about to leave the station.

''While you are keeping an eye on Ultear, I'll be taking care of the Council of Magic.'' I said, as I started to run toward the train.

''Tell him, Erza!'' I heard Gray screaming before I could get on board.

I didn't answer him. I only waved my hand in their direction and I went on board. The train left soon after.

* * *

Once on board, I sat and took a deep breath. It would be hard, but I needed to do it! Jellal had certainly been misinformed about Fairy Tail and he needed to know the true face of our guild. Furthermore, something was wrong with that Ultear woman, I could feel it. I had to warn him about her too. Maybe, he wouldn't listen to me, but I had to try; for his sake. I knew that we couldn't be together the way I wanted, but I truly wanted his happiness even though it wasn't with me. There was something between them, but I had a feeling that his Master and girlfriend was hiding something from him and I intended to tell him even though I didn't know what it was.

By the way she had spoken to me earlier, something was telling me that she was holding a grudge against Fairy Tail and she was enticing Jellal in it. Jellal would never be that vindictive, I was refusing to believe it…

I knew one thing, Fairy Tail was a good guild, Fairy Tail meant kindness, friendship and family. If Ultear was against us, it meant that her soul had been darken. I only hoped that she had not darken Jellal's… I would soon find out…


	9. An unexpected visit

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 9**

**An unexpected visit**

After my food poisoning, I have stayed in bed for three days before I starting to feel well again. Fortunately, since I had been too sick to go to Magnolia, Ultear had devoted herself to go on my behalf. During her absence, I had been really anxious; I was dying to know if Fairy Tail were truly respecting their engagement… But, still, I wish I had gone myself, but, at least, Ultear was trustworthy!

* * *

When she finally came back, she told me and the High Council members that Fairy Tail was respecting their deadline, but still, she had a few reservations. She told them that we should keep a close eye on them. I couldn't wait until next month; it would be my turn to check on them.

* * *

Along the weeks, Ultear started to give me more and more work to do: Cases to analysis, researches to do and hearing to assist to. I even did some judging on her behalf. I liked it, it kept my mind busy. Yes, even I didn't want to, I was still thinking about Erza/Titania. Even if I was doing my best to keep her out of my mind, her face was constantly coming back to me, like a boomerang...

Then, I started to think that, maybe, I could speak to her and try to put her words into a context; she couldn't be as cold as she had been... There must be an explanation for her behavior even if I couldn't imagine one. She had always been straightforward… Before, she had never kept anything from me... Then, I told myself that I would try to talk to her during my visit to Magnolia next month…

* * *

Grand Doma's assistant finally came to me with the train ticket for Magnolia. When I saw the date on the ticket, I got really pissed; the departure was taking place the same day which I had a very important Hearing to preside. I tried to reschedule either the Hearing or the trip, but I couldn't. Fact was, once again, I would stay in Era as Ultear would be the one going to Magnolia. It felt to me like something was keeping me away from Magnolia... So, I stayed and worked! What else could I do?

* * *

Two days after Ultear's departure, someone knocked on the door of mine and Ultear's office. I wasn't used having visitors.

''You can come in.'' I screamed, without lifting my eyes.

''Master Siegrain, someone is asking to see you.'' Said a man's voice, very formally.

When I lifted my head, I saw that the man had an uneasy expression plastered on his face.

''You can let him in.'' I said, as I lowered back my face on my file.

Then, I heard someone entering the room and that person closed the door behind him.

''We need to talk, Jellal.''

Hearing her voice, I froze! That voice, I would recognize it among all.

''Erza.'' I merely whispered, as I lifted my face toward her.

When I saw the seriousness of her expression, I remembered her coldness. It helped me regaining my composure. Why was she here, in my office when she had declaimed, not so long ago, that she didn't want to see me ever again? The reason she was here had certainly to do with Fairy Tail; they were all that seemed to count for her now…

I took a deep breath. I was going to be the more formal I could be, we weren't friends anymore, she had decided it and now she was going to cope with the consequences of her decision. Before speaking, I repeated to myself, a few times, that she was Titania now and that Titania was nothing to me.

''First, I need to correct you, Titania, I am called Master Siegrain now… You are here for your guild, aren't you?'' I asked her sharply, even if I already knew the answer to my question.

''The answer to your question is yes and no!'' She answered to me as sharply as I had spoken to her. Then, she stepped closer to my desk and she put her hands on it. Facing me, she was eyeing with an extreme seriousness. Her intense gaze troubled me.

''I have a serious concern, Jel… Master Siegrain, and this concern has a double edge and a name; Ultear Milkovich. Yes, Fairy tail is one of the reasons I am here, but I seriously think that you should be careful too. I think your Master has been hiding something from you.'' She said, without losing an ounce of her seriousness.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Did she have the audacity to question my judgment? And, how did she get those information about Ultear and me?

''How do you know her and how do you know the fact that she is indeed my Master.'' I asked her firmly, holding her intense gaze.

''We have recently met in Magnolia's train station. I had recognized her from the Hearing and we had a little chat. I have asked why she was in Magnolia. She told me about her motive, no, your motive, and she also told me a few troubling things about you. For example, how you want to bring us what we deserved! She insisted on saying that her doing was on your behalf and she also made it clear that you weren't only Master and Assistant.'' She said, lowering her head a little. At that moment, I thought I had seen her clench her teeth, but, maybe, I had imagined it... She seemed mad, but I was too! She had nothing to say about my life, since she had chosen to get out of it…

''All she said is true. I have ruled your case and Ultear has been pretty useful; I Trust Her and I Trust Her, Completely.'' I said, no spit, as I stood up abruptly.

''I think you shouldn't!'' She replied promptly, as she lifted her head to meet my fiery gaze.

''She told me that you hadn't spoken to her about our past, but she knew we were friends, and more… She knew things that she shouldn't have. Gray have spoken to Master Yajima and he has his own doubts too.''

I had listened to her until I heard the Gray word… Then, I exploded.

I walked toward her and positioned myself in front of her. I was dominating her since I was a bit taller than her.

''What I do and with whom I do it is my business; it stopped being yours when you left and choose to push me aside. Ultear has been there for me and I will remain faithful to her. I choose not to believe what you, your icy ass of a boyfriend and the old man who nearly cost me a job at the Council say. Ultear Is Trustworthy; Not Like You. I thought I knew you, but I obviously don't.'' I said, staring straight at her, without softening my gaze.

As we were staring at each other, with intensity, I could feel my body closing the gap between us, as if I was drawn to her, like a magnet. Unable to retain myself, my right hand went to play in one loose strand of her free scarlet hair; she really had the prettiest hair I had ever seen, still to date… And her perfume…Then, warm memories came floating into my mind…

If I had listened to me, at that very moment, I would have leaned in and kissed her fiercely. I doubted I could melt her icy shell, but it was definitely worth a try. So, I approached my face from hers, but, before our lips met, she abruptly took a few steps back, clearly taken aback by my actions. Her action made me laugh bitterly.

''You use to be a lot warmer, Titania. No, Erza was.'' I said, deceived and faking a smile.

Then, I slowly went back to my desk and I sat behind it.

''Since you want to stick to business: for your guild, the deadline stays and for your concern about me, I don't want nor need it; put it to rest as you did with our friendship, I know you can do it. Furthermore, I trust Ultear; we share the same ideas on Fairy Tail; you guys need to be taught a lesson!'' I told her with an extreme seriousness. She had the nerve to pretend to care about me now… No, she was heartless… I had seen enough of Titania; she needed to go.

''Your time is up! Either, you leave by yourself or I am calling security; See, I am kind enough to give you the choice.'' I said, faking another smile.

As I kept staring at her, her expression didn't relax, I think it even got intenser.

''I will leave, but I meant every words I have said: Ultear is hiding something from you. Be careful Jellal, I am damn serious!'' She had spoken to me with determination and gravity plastered on her face; I had never seen her more serious, Never... Her intense gaze made me gulp with difficulty.

Without waiting for my answer, she left the office promplty...

* * *

Once alone, I stood up and I went to Ultear's liquor cabinet. After opening it, I grabbed a glass and a bottle of liquor, randomly. Promptly, I opened the bottle, filled my glass, took a long sip and swallowed it hastily. I instantly winced. Gin… I would recognize that taste among all. That taste brought me back several years ago, in M. Vivaldus office… Why was I forced to keep diving into the past if Titania had succeeded to walk away from it? I hoped that faith could cut me some slack…

* * *

**Erza's pov.**

Once outside of Jellal's office, I took a few seconds to take in what had just happened. He had not even listened to my warning and he had burst. And, the way he had come so close to me and nearly kissed me. I have had to retain myself to grab him and kiss him with everything I've got… No, it wouldn't have done any good; I couldn't afford to fall into my old habits anymore! I needed to move forward…

Maybe Jellal, no, Siegrain, trusted Ultear, but I certainly didn't and nothing of what Jellal had said had convinced me otherwise, quite the contrary in fact… I knew she was hiding something and I intended to find out what it was. I had the feeling that Jellal wouldn't believe whatever I would say about his girlfriend. So, I needed evidences to prove him that I was right. If I couldn't be with him, I wanted and needed him to be safe and happy and I knew he couldn't be with Ultear. I would discover what she was hiding from him and set him free. Then, I would go back to my Magnolia, once I was sure that Jellal was safe and far away from that woman… But, where should I start?

Obviously, I couldn't search her office while Jellal was there. Maybe, I could wait and search it once he would be gone, but, then, I would have to wait and I had no time to loose... Furthermore, I was sure that she wasn't keeping any possible evidences about her secrets in her office, it was way too obvious and, if she did, Jellal could find them, bet she didn't want that... Then, I thought of someplace else where I could start with... It would asked some researches, but I was up to it. I would start my researches at her house. But first, I needed to find out where it was?


	10. Hearts to Hearts

**Out of sight, out of mind**

**Chapter 10 **

**Hearts to hearts.**

First, I had to find the address. I knew I wouldn't find it easily, but I also knew that we, Fairy Tail, had an ally in the Council and, maybe, he could help me get the information I needed. So, I quickly went to the information desk. There, I asked the clerk where was Master Yajima's office. The man didn't give me the information right away. He asked my name and why I wanted to see Master Yajima. I didn't want to see him, I needed to see him…

''My name is Erza Scarlet and I am worried about a friend we have in common, Jellal Fernandes.'' I said, with an extreme seriousness and a pretty authoritarian tone.

Shaking, the clerk quickly took his phone. Soon, I heard him speaking to Master Yajima. The man told Master Yajima the information I had given to him. Their discussion ended quickly.

''Master Yajima's office is on the ninth floor, door CH 9-14.'' said the man, a little bit shakily.

I quickly thanked him and left without losing time…

I took the staircase and ran until the ninth floor and door CH 9-14. I didn't have to knock, Master Yajima was already waiting for me in the doorway. I entered quickly. I waited until the old man had closed the door and I spoke promptly.

''I need an information, I need Ultear Milkovich's address.'' I demanded him, firmly.

Hearing me, the old man frowned.

''I know that she's hiding something and I am afraid that she is going to hurt people I care about in the process.'' I added, a bit more softly.

''So, you know Master Siegrain?'' he asked me, curious.

I wanted to answer that I had not time to waste, but showing my impatience wouldn't help me and I needed his help.

''Jellal is an old and dear friend of mine; the best friend I have ever had and I don't want anything bad happening to him. I think he is in danger; he has changed and I am scared for his balance. The Jellal I knew was sweet and kind, but he isn't anymore. I am afraid it has to do with his new Master, I have met her in Magnolia, and this woman is bad news.'' I said, looking at the old man, with a steady voice. Promptly, Master Yajima nodded.

''I have already spoken about my doubts to your guild fellow. I do think that Ultear is up to something, but she always been secretive about her personal life. I am practically certain that Jellal doesn't really know her either, even if they are spending a lot of time together. What I do know is that, two months ago, Siegrain has asked the High Council to increase the surveillance of your guild, and we granted him his request. Personally, I thought that, if he could meet you guys, he would see that you're not the bad guild he seems to think you are, but something seems to keep him from going to Magnolia, and I suspect it is Ultear's doing; she is his Master after all…''he said, kind of sadly, lowering his head. ''But, if you ask me, I think there's more to it than only Ultear; he has almost changed overnight, around the time of your hearing. You're his friend, you should know about it. '' he added, lifting her head to meet my gaze. He was right; I was a poor friend, but I had my reasons, but I couldn't tell them to him… Revealing my feelings would only make our relationship even worst…

''Before the Hearing, we had not seen each other for three years. I will spare you the detail, but unrequited love are the words. I care about him dearly and, even if he doesn't share my feelings, I want what is best for him and I doubt he has taken the right path.'' I said, as I lowered my head.

After smiling kindly at me, Master Yajima went to his desk. He sat on his chair and checked something on his computer. It didn't take long for him to come back with a piece of paper.

''Here's Ultear's address. Be careful not to get caught, but, if you need assistance, you can count on me.'' He said, as he handed me the paper.

When I saw the address, I instantly knew where it was. I could be there in twenty minutes if I hurried. It was not so far from our old district. Her place was a huge and secluded house near the river. Promptly, I thanked Master Yajima. As I was about to leave, the old man grabbed my wrist. I immediately lowered my head to meet his friendly gaze.

''Talk to him Erza; you guys need to talk! You need to tell him how you feel.'' He said, staring at me, as his friendly gaze turned into a really serious expression.

All I could do was to nod under his intense glare. Then, he let go of my hand and I could leave his office, what I did, running...

Yes, maybe we should talk, but now wasn't the moment. Now, I had no time to lose. Now, I needed to go to Ultear's house and find proofs that she was up to something: that was priority. Then, maybe, I could make Jellal come out of Siegrain and he would become his good and kind self again...

* * *

It took me twenty five minutes before arriving in front of Ultear's giant house; visibly being a High Council Member has its perks…

The fact that her house was secluded was serving my purpose perfectly. Quickly, but carefully, I ran to the back door and I managed to easily force the lock with a small dagger that I had made appear. Slowly, I pushed the door open and I entered the house.

I decided to start my searches in the basement; it was usually where deep secrets were hidden, buried into the depth. I looked everywhere in the bazaar, but I didn't find anything. So, I ran upstairs. First, I had to find Ultear's bedroom, but, before I had the chance to get there, someone grabbed my left wrist. Those hands gave me goosebumps… I immediately froze, only one pair of hands could have that effect on me. I knew I was right when I heard his voice.

''Trespassing, Titania…''said Jellal, as he forced me to turn so I could face him. I was about to speak, when I took a glimpse at him. He was naked from waist up; a fluffy white towel for only garment… His blue hair were wet and few lucky drops of water were falling onto her broad chest. It took me few minutes to speak. I was mesmerized by his body. This body and its softness, its eagerness... I loved that body as much as its owner. Then, one question brought me back to reality.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked harshly, liberating myself from his grip and trying to regain my composure. Then, he smirked.

''I live here, Titania! The question is what are You are doing here?'' he said as he took a step toward me, forcing me to enter in Ultear's bedroom. Looking at the room, I couldn't stop my mind from thinking that Jellal must know it well; the idea of them together made me queasy. I couldn't believe that they were living together! Thing were definetely serious between them! Luckily for me, I managed to gather a bit of my composure.

''I told you that I intended to find that something is wrong with your Master, and here I am to prove that you shouldn't trust her.'' I spit to him with determination.

''Keeping your promise; that's new, but I bet you haven't find anything, have you?'' He said, taking a few steps toward the king size bed.

Unfortunately, I was forced to answer to his question by the negative.

''No, not yet, but I will.'' I told, staring at him steadily.

''Since I am a good player, I'll let you search the house without interfering.'' He said, as he comfortably sat, then lay down onto the bed. '' I know you won't find anything; She Is Trustworthy.'' He told me as he put emphasis on the last past of his sentence. His comment hurt me, but I didn't let it show, I least, I thought or/and hoped. Without losing time, I went back to my searches.

* * *

I searched everywhere, but, as Jellal had told me, I haven't find anything incriminating; things that could link her to a possible vendetta she could have against Fairy Tail and, mainly, an ulterior motive concerning her relationship with Jellal. Dissatisfied, I went back to Ultear's room.

When I arrived at the door, I noticed that it was half closed. I took a glance in before entering. Jellal was now standing in the room, next to the bed. Turning his back on me, he was totally naked and he seemed about to get dressed. I should have closed the door or simply look away, but I didn't, instead, I looked, I looked avidly. I stared at the scene as he pulled up his boxer over his firm buttocks and pulled up his pant. I watched, eagerly, as every of his back and arms muscles stretched as he lifted his arms to put on his white T-shirt. That spectacle made me gulp with difficulty and my breath got a bit quicker and louder.

Then, he turned himself. He didn't seem surprise at all to see me, as if he had known that I was there all this time.

''So, have you found anything?'' He said, smiling at me.

I didn't answer him right away, I took time to regain my composure.

''Cat got your tongue, Titania?'' he said smirking, as he advanced toward me.

''Since you are not bragging anymore, I assumed you didn't.'' He added, as he crossed his arms on his chest.

''I have told you, Titania, Ultear has nothing to hide, she has done nothing wrong, unless the likes of you, members of Fairy Tail; you're are bad people… He said vehemently, looking straight at me.

Jellal was holding a grudge against Fairy Tail and he seemed to hold onto it tightly. But, why? Yes, we were well known by the Council to be turbulent, to say the least, but he was new to all that Council's stuff. He had no reason to resent us. Fairy Tail was a nicest place on Earthland. The other members had welcomed me with kindness, even though I wasn't the most docile and easygoing person. They are good people who don't deserve to be under the Council radar so vividly.

''You've never met them or went to Magnolia, so you can't say anything that resentful.'' I said, crossing my arms on my armor, looking straight at him. If he was going to defend his girlfriend, I was going to take my fellows' side.

''They are not the people you make them out be. They are nice and caring people, they take care of one another, they took care of me.'' I said as my gaze became softer. They had allowed me to live better with my grieving, but, that, I couldn't tell him.

''If, behind your Siegrain mask, you still are the Jellal I knew, go to Magnolia and make yourself your own opinion.'' I added, firmly.

Then, I saw his gaze lose a little of its intensity; his gaze slightly became less hostile, almost friendly. Yes, Jellal was still there... At that moment, I wanted to go to him and to take him into my arms, but I couldn't…

''I know you'll judge us fairly, old friend.'' I told him kindly, as I stepped back. '' I'll leave you now, but think about what I said, Jellal, and keep your eyes opened, I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. To me, you're still, Jellal, you will always be him… No matter who you'll claim to be… You need to be careful, Ultear is a wicked witch, I can feel it… I don't trust her and you shouldn't.'' I said before leaving. If I had stayed, indecent words might have come out of my mouth.

Once out of the house, I went to the train station. My mission here was done. I knew I had reached him. I had seen Jellal's eyes behind Siegrain's darker ones… I wished that my theory would get to him and he would listen to me. Siegrain could be harsh, but Jellal would understand…

But, first, I had to go back in Magnolia and keep an eye on Ultear. Even if I hadn't found any incriminating evidence in her house, I knew that something was wrong and I intended to find what it was; for Jellal's balance and for Fairy Tail…

* * *

**Jellal's Pov.**

When I had heard noises from the bathroom where I was taking a shower, I knew it was her. I knew that she wouldn't back down! I knew her and that side of her hadn't changed. Since I knew she wouldn't find anything, I let her play, but I intended to play too…

I had waited in Ultear's bedroom, keeping my towel on the lower part of my body. I had decided to take it off when I would hear her approaching, and I did. I took time to dress myself, very slowly. I knew that she was looking at me. Doing so, I wanted to hurt her, I wanted her to remember the pleasure this body used to give her... Our sexual chemistry had always been electric, even if it wasn't the basics of our relationship…

I had tried to remain calm and in control during her little interlude and I did, until her last words; they had touched a string in me, a still sensitive string... Maybe, she was playing me, but a part of me was refusing to believe so and this voice was screaming way too loudly for me not to consider it. The words: Old friend and the way she had spoken to me, with care and emotions... Her mask of coldness had fallen for an instant, mine too. Titania had spoken with Erza's voice. And a voice inside of me told me that, maybe, I should listen to her…


	11. Detour

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 11**

**Detour**

After Erza's irruption into Ultear's house, my head started spinning! I became pretty mixed up. One part of me believed that Ultear had been my only ''friend'' and that she wouldn't hide anything important from me and the other part of me was screaming that, maybe, Titania wasn't totally wrong. It took some time, I but finally succeeded to make that voice shut up. Everything went back to normal when Ultear came back from Magnolia.

Once she was back, I told her about my encounters with Titania. Ultear told to me that Titania was only playing with my head and mind as well. According to my Master, she was trying, at my expense, to save her precious little guild and that she would stop at nothing to achieve it. Ultear didn't hide the fact that they had met in Magnolia, but my Master told me that she had introduced herself. They had spoken about me, my capacities and my future. Then, Titania had attacked her. Ultear also told me that I needed to stay far away from her and that they were all troublemakers; Titania's behavior was the proof of that. However, even after my chat with Ultear, that night, when I hit the sack, a little voice kept me awake.

The day after, when we met the High Council's members, she told them that Fairy Tail was indeed respecting the deadline, for now, but that she should be the one continuing to visit them since she had done the first three visits. The High Council promptly accepted her request and I found myself on the bench. At first, I was a pissed, but she assured me that it was for the best. She said, and I quote: _''you can trust me_.'' Even if a part of me thought that her words were sincere, it didn't stop a little voice from echoing into my head. That voice was saying: _''Titania is right'_'… Once again, I succeeded in keeping that little, but tenacious voice down.

When she went back to Magnolia, a month later, I asked her if I could accompagny her. She told me that she would have loved to, but that I had an important case to judge in Onibus in a little more than a week and that I had to prepare myself for it. She also added that she fully trusted me with the case and that I should do the same with her. Before leaving, she even added that, next time, I could go with her, if my schedule was allowing me to. I accompanied her to the train station. Few minutes after she had gone on board, the train started to move away. As I watched it and her leave; the voice emerged again…

During the next week, I tried to concentrate myself on the task at hand and I succeeded, but not without difficulty. That voice was becoming more and more steady and confident...

One week later, Ultear came back. As usual, the next day, she met the High Council, in my presence. Her assessment concerning Fairy Tail was the same; they were respecting the deadline, but, according to her, they still needed surveillance. Immediately after the meeting, I left for Onibus.

* * *

Originally, I was supposed to stay in Onibus for a whole week, but, after only 4 days, the case on which I was working on was settled.

While I was waiting for the train that would bring me back to Era, one of the train station employee screamed that the next stop of the train who was about to leave the station was Magnolia. Then, the little voice in my head started to echo, it echoed and echoed... It only stopped once I was on that train.

Next stop Magnolia…

* * *

When I arrived to Magnolia's train station, I was afraid not finding the Guild's Headquarters, but I was worried for nothing. Even from afar, I could easily see it. A tall and big building with their emblem on it.

Promptly, I started to walk toward it. I walked with determination, but suddenly stoped in front of the entrance. There, I froze. Maybe, it was a bad idea, after all… I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned. I instantly winced when I saw who was facing me.

''You here! I thought that your Master was the one in charge of keeping an eye on us! Are you here to spy on us or, maybe, you're here for something or someone else.'' If, at first, he had spoken dryly, his tone had quickly changed, it had become almost playful. However, I sighed seeing and hearing Gray Fullbuster who was standing in front of me. If he seemed amused by my presence, I wasn't of his, quite the contrary in fact...

''I needed to see what was going on here, with my own eyes.'' I told him, with anger while I was staring at him.

''Does Erza know you're here?'' He asked me, visibly curious.

His tone surprised me; he had spoken to me without an ounce of hostility in his voice, even if my gaze was filled with it. His easiness didn't stop me from answering to his question with contempt.

''No, Titania doesn't know about my presence in Magnolia!'' I hold him with contempt. I wanted him to leave me alone, I didn't want Titania's boyfriend bothering me.

''I'll bring you to the rebuilding area, if you want to. That's probably what you are here to see on with your own eyes.'' said the ice mage, without lowering either his head or his gaze. ''But, I suggest you change your clothes first. You'll be able to have a better look on the real Fairy Tail if you are not dressed as a member of the Council of Magic. I am sure you noticed that we don't really like authority. Follow me!'' He added with an certain firmness as he walked into the guild Hall. Even if my head didn't want to follow him, my legs did and I started to walk.

Inside the guild Hall, Gray brought me to a room where I could change. Once he had left the room, I took off my white and official smock and I put an old pair of jeans and a navy-bleu T-shirt. For now, I was going to wear Jellal's clothes. I felt weird wearing them; It brought me a few years back... No, I had to focuse on the job!

When I exited the room, the ice mage was still there, but his expression had slightly changed, he had a wide smile plastered on his annoying face.

''You can leave your luggage here, you'll come back. And there's a room here for you, if you want to spend the night in Magnolia. Erza's friends are my friends, no our friends.'' he said, friendly.

What was wrong with this guy? I had been dreadful with him and he was acting like a… friend!

''Follow me! l'll lead you to what you are here for.'' He said, before starting to walk.

* * *

We walked during around fifteen minutes, but we haven't talked. The only subject we had in common was Erza who we both knew intimately, but I didn't want to talk about her, not with him... I was in Magnolia to prove that Titania was wrong, nothing more…

When we finally arrived at the reconstruction area, I saw a lot of people working together to rebuild their city. What I saw impressed me.

Some people stopped working when they saw us walking toward them. Gray introduced me to some of them: Macao and Wakaba who were installing a window in a souvenir shop. They were helped by a young boy, Macao's son; Romeo. He also introduced me to Jet, Droy, Levy and Gajeel who were repairing the walls of a house right next to the souvenir shop. They were a lot more people working on the same street.

Astonished, I kept looking at them. I didn't know what to say... They seemed to be giving their best for their town. Plus, this town seemed rather nice; no wonder why Erza had found a place here and among them. I could have been happy here too... God, what was happening to me! Becoming smooth and weak all the sudden! It wasn't like me; it wasn't like the new me, in fact... However, I had to admit that Erza had been right on one point!

''I am glad to see that Jellal is still there in you, Master Siegrain.''

I jumped when I heard her playful, but steady voice. I turned to see Titania a few meters behind me. Soon after, I looked at Gray who was smiling broadly to me, to us. I had the feeling that he was behind our reunion, but why? He was her boyfriend, wasn't he? Now, I doubted that he knew about our whole past history together or he wouldn't be so thrilled about what he had just done!

''I will leave you two. You guys have some catching up to do.'' He said, as he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. Promptly, he walked toward Erza. For a slight horrible second, I thought he was goint to kiss her, but he didn't. He simply nodded and whispered something to her, something that I couldn't hear from where I was standing. Then, he walked away, leaving us.

Erza walked toward me and I walked toward her; we met in the middle...


	12. Reunion

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 12**

**Reunion**

I was surprised. Surprised, but truly happy to see Jellal.

When Mirajane had come to get me, I was sleeping. I had worked the night shift on our rebuilding duties. When she had told me that an old friend was here to see me, I didn't believe her. However, when I arrived to the reconstruction area, I saw him, but, today, he seemed like my Jellal… God, I would have to be careful not to fall into my old habits…

* * *

We have stared at each other for a few minutes. Yes, I was right; his eyes, they were Jellal's…

I cleared my throat and spoke first.

''What do you think of our guild?'' I said to him, smiling slightly. Even if a part of me was kind of nervous to see Jellal, the other immediately recognized my former best friend. He seemed in a good mood and I was going take advantage of that fact.

''I have to say I am impressed. From the exterior, you guys seem like disrespectful brats, but, now, I see that the appearance can be deceiving…''he said to me firmly. ''I wasn't expecting that, to be franc…'' He added, more softly.

''I had told you! You shouldn't trust Ultear's words.'' I said, a bit harshly. I didn't like that woman, at all… Maybe, it was jealousy speaking, but I doubted it… It wasn't only that. ''Did she make a mistake yet? It is a matter of time, I am sure of it!'' I told him, a little more sharply than I would have wanted to.

''And, I am answering to you that Ultear isn't hiding anything. I Trust her.'' He said firmly, as if he didn't only want to convince me, but himself as well. Something was telling me that Jellal was starting to doubt about his girlfriend's motives! I was going to help him to see the truth, whole of it...

I didn't loose sight of him as he seemed to be thinking for few minutes. Then, he shook his head. His reaction made me questioned my perception. A question popped in my mind. Should I tell him about what Master Yajima had told me, about him not being the only boyfriend she had had among her students? I had hoped that he would see my way by himself, but he seemed to be blinded by something. Even if I didn't want to resort to that, sometimes, the ends justify the mean…

''I have heard things, and those information come from a trustworthy source. This person told me that you're not the first student whose Ultear has set her sight on, but you're the first commoner among them.'' I told him, with seriousness.

The more I was thinking about it, the more a theory was forming into my mind. The more I was thinking about it, the more my theory was making sense. ''You must give her something; you have something that she needs; she is using you for something.'' I said promptly, before even thinking of what my words could mean.

At this moment, I saw him clenching his teeth and his face became really tensed; he was pissed, utterly... For as long as I can remember, I had never seen him so pissed, Never…

''Are you implying that I am not worthy of her consideration?'' He said, no, more spit, eyeing me intensely. I would have been pissed too if someone had said that to me either. My words had gone out so wrongly!

''And for you information, Titania, I give her what a mature woman wants, an intense sex life…'' He added, looking straight into my eyes. His words and gaze made me froze.

God, what had I done? I had only wanted to help him finding out answers, but my words had only made him hate me even more. And, I would never imply that, Never...

Maybe, it was time to back down...

''No! I would never imply that, Jellal! No one knows how much you are worthy of everything more than me! You've got to believe me! Even if I have been harsh with you lately, I only want what is best for you.'' I told him softly. Then, he lowered his head and gaze. Even if I hadn't spoken with my usual fierceness, I was sure that he knew I was serious; he knew me, or used to know me...

''I am so sorry, I should have never said those words, they came out wrong.'' I said, almost in a whisper. At this moment, my eyes began to sting.

It was time to let go…

''I should go. I have seen what I needed to see, my job here is done!'' He said, as he lifted his head. Then, he froze. I didn't have time to turn around; he had seen me cry…

* * *

**Jellal's pov.**

As she was about to walk away, I grabbed her wrist, a little more solidly that I had wanted to.

This time, I didn't fight the urge to take her into my arms. Surprisingly, she didn't fight me. She let me hold her close as she cried for few minutes. I caressed her back slowly, like I used to do when we were younger. Then, a painful memory came back to my mind, I remembered the day she had walked out of my life, three years ago, what made me squeeze her even tighter.

Soon, too soon, she went out of my arms. She wiped her eyes and cheeks with her free hand since I was holding her other one.

''Go back to Era! I promise to leave you and Ultear alone from now on. Have a happy life, Siegrain!'' She said softly, almost in a whisper, as she tried to take back her hand. However, I didn't let go of her hand, I didn't want to. Avidly, I brought her hand to my cheek and I caressed my white skin with her warm hand.

''What if I don't want to let go?'' I said, pulling her toward me so she could face me.

Silent, we stood still, facing each other. We did for a few minutes.

Staring at her, I wanted to kiss her, my body and my mind wanted it too. I wanted her, no I needed her.

Unable to contain my need anymore, I crossed the distance that was separating us and I kissed her, I kissed her hard.

At first, her face and body were tensed, but, quickly, she relaxed and started to kiss me back with as much fierceness as I was putting in my kissing. Soon, we found ourselves devouring each other's mouth and our hands found their old path on each other's body. We only separated when we heard people whistling. Then, we parted, breathing heavy, almost whimpering.

Noticing that everybody was staring at us, she started to run, dragging me with her by the hand. We ran as if we were running to a shelter during the apocalypse. However, we were both smiling as if we were still careless kids. We were back in time, over three years ago, when we were still Erza and Jellal.

She dragged me into the Guild Hall where we haven't crossed path with anyone. Without loosen her grip, she dragged me upstairs, into a room; her room. It was small and color less, but I had the feeling that I would only see the ceiling tonight and, it was more than fine with me.

When her hand left mine, her body started to glow and, a few seconds later, she found herself totally naked in front of me. Even if I was used to see her in that state, I got nervous, without knowing why; it wasn't our first time, more one hundred and one...

Not caring about her nakedness, she undressed me, between kisses. As she did, my eager hands wandered on her skin smoothly, taking time to feel her; I still remembered every inch of it, even after all the doubts and wrath. I loved her body and I had longed for her curves, if my desire wasn't enough, my erection was tangible proof of that fact…

Once both naked, we spent few more minutes kissing, her on top of me, as usual. Soon, my manhood became very sensible. So, I switched our positions, finding myself in between her legs. At first, I was expecting her to fight for dominance, but, surprisingly she didn't. Without waiting any longer, I slid into her.

* * *

That night, our bodies reunited with each other and we have exhausted them. We made it a long and lasting reunion…

During our lovemaking, she had been as fierce as she had been before, maybe more, but also more gentle and loving at the same time. That night was different, it made me remember our first time. The only difference was that, now, we knew how to please each other, but it had been as meaningful, for me at least.

* * *

A few hours later, when our bodies started to cry out from exhaustion, she got off of my waist where she had been impaled for few minutes. As she was about to get out of the bed and walk away, I grabbed her hand. Quickly, she turned herself toward me, smiling.

''Jellal, you will be the death of me!'' she said, half-smiling, half-serious. Then, she came back onto top of me and she started to kiss me again. As she was about to deepened our kiss, I stopped her. Instead, I kissed her chastely before dragging her next to me.

After bringing the some covers on us, I brought her head on the crook of my neck and I held onto her. As much as I wanted to make love to her again, we both needed some sleep if we wanted to start all over again tomorrow morning, because I intended to do it again and again...

Covered by Erza's warmth, I drifted to the land of dreams where my favorite redhead girl was waiting for me.

* * *

If I had known what was waiting for me in the morning, I would have stayed there…


	13. Waking up

**Out of sight, Out of mind?**

**Chapter 13**

**Waking up.**

When I woke up, I felt cold. I immediately noticed that Erza was no longer beside me. Looking around, I saw that she was still in the room. There she was, fully dressed and sitting on a chair that was few meters way from the bed in which I was still lying. When she saw that I was awake, she stood up and slowly walked toward me. She sat on the edge of the bed. Quickly, I lifted my upper body. I was about to close the gap there was between us when I saw her neutral face. Right there, I should have known that something was wrong... Making abstraction of that fact, I leaned in to kiss her, but, before our lips could meet, she pulled away.

''Last night was a mistake.'' She said, looking at me, without flinching, or so little...

Taking in her cold words, I instantly let myself fall back onto the mattress. No, she couldn't be serious, could she? Was icy Titania back?

''It isn't the first time we do this! We used to do it before, Erza, and, all these other times, you have never said that it had been a mistake.'' I said, lightly smiling, trying to make her shell cracked, but it didn't work.

''Yes, we used to play that game, but it was before and, now, it's different!'' she said, as she stood up abruptly.

There she was again, becoming cold and indifferent when she had been so warm and devoted not so long ago. How could she say that last night was a mistake when it had meant so much to me? Plus, it had absolutely not felt like a mistake! Not for me and, remembering the way she had whimpered my name during, not for her either...

Suddenly, I stood up too. I couldn't care less about my nakedness. Facing her, I eyed her with intensity.

''How can you say that something that felt so right is wrong?'' I nearly screamed to her.

Hearing me, she lowered her head. Then, I knew I had a point; it had felt right for her too. So, why was she saying otherwise?

Then, I said something without thinking, I said something I regretted at the very minute those words left my mouth.

''Make up your mind; I am not your boy toy.'' I added, sharply.

After voicing those words, I immediately knew that I was out of line, off limits, but I was irritated, and mainly, I wanted to get an emotion out of her.

''I agree with you, you are not a toy, neither am I, and that's why we have to stop this; it's unhealthy.'' She said softly and sadly, after lifting her head to meet my gaze.

I couldn't believe it! After the sharpness I had used to talk to her, she had responded to my attack with softness and sadness? Where was her fiery temper? What could make her so sad now? Suddenly, I thought about Gray; she had cheated on him with me. I didn't care about that; Erza had been mine first... At this moment, I realized that, in fact, she had never been mine… Did I want her to be mine? This question popped into my mind and shone bright. Apparently, I did! However, it was useless now; she seemed to want him since she was pushing me away, again... Coming to that realization, I could only abdicate.

''I get your point.'' I said, merely in a whisper.

Then, slowly, I stepped away from her. Quickly, I started gathering my clothes and I got dressed.

Once fully dressed, I lifted my head toward her, I looked at her, really looked at her. At this very instant, she seemed different to me, but I wasn't able to describe that sudden difference with words. Or, maybe, it wasn't so sudden...

Seeing that I was staring at her with intensity, I saw her redden. She was so damn beautiful, bathed in the light of dawn that was passing through the window of her room. Unable to retain myself, I walked toward her. I stopped once facing her. Then, I brought my right hand to her cheek and I gently caressed it.

I felt her shivering under my touch. Unlike what I had thought, she didn't push my hand away; she even let it wander and play with a few strands of her silky hair. Promptly, I approached my nose of her hair. Briefly after, my nose went down to her neck and I took a deep breath in. Then, it was my turn to shiver; her essence was intoxicating. In spite of me, I grabbed her hand. I knew I had to get away, but I truly didn't want to; I deeply wanted to stay with her.

''I should go or we will get caught into trouble again!'' I said, a bit nervously as I felt my face turning pinkish. She nodded while biting her lower lip. I had to force myself really hard to back away. Taking the lead, she slowly walked out of her bedroom and I followed, without loosen up my grip on her hand. We went down the stairs and, soon, too soon, we were in front of the door. A part of me didn't want to go, even though I knew that I had to; she had Gray…

So, reluctantly I took back my hand. Taking my time, I went to pick up my luggage and I walked out the Guild Hall.

After taking a few steps, I realized that Erza was following me. Quickly, I turned around; I didn't want other goodbyes!

''Please, stay here, I can go to the train station by myself; there's no need for you to come with me.'' Even if I had said those words, a part of me only wanted to drag her to Era with me and never let her go… Un or fortunately for me, I wasn't quite sure, she didn't oppose to my request.

We stayed still, one facing the other, during a few minutes, until she took me into her arms and held me tight for few minutes. I squeezed her against me too. I had to retain tears and I had to fight strong for them not to fall out. After another few minutes, we both let go of each other, reluctantly. I prayed that she wasn't crying. If she was crying, I wouldn't be able to retain myself, but she wasn't. However, I could tell that she was refraining tears too.

''I'll tell the Council about the hard work you've been doing here. I'll try to do what I can for you and your guild. I'll try to bring the clemency of the Council upon you. Now, I know you're not as bad as your reputation. Once again, you were right Erza; you have always been.'' I said as my hand slightly caressed a strand of her free hair. I knew I had to go, but didn't want to…

I forced myself to take a few steps back, but her shaky voice stoped me from moving.

''Before you go, know that you'll always be in my heart, Jellal Fernandes or Master Siegrain; no matter which face you'll choose to wear; I'll always believe in you, I… I… deeply care about you. '' She said, shivering and clearly at the verge of tears, with tremors in her voice. No, it couldn't be; these were our last goodbyes...

Even though I didn't want to, I started to walk away from her, once more, but, this time, it was a lot more difficult. With every step I was taken, my feet were getting heavier. I often turned around the see her and there she stood, as a headlight in the wind and darkness; she was standing tall...

Once again, I had lost her. We had said our final goodbyes; I seriously doubted I would see her again. I really wished I was wrong… She would stay in my heart too; there was an unbreakable thread binding us together... I was sure of it, now, but was it too late?

* * *

**Erza's pov.**

Once Jellal was out of sight, I let myself fall on the ground and I cried a river. I didn't know how I had managed to keep myself from falling apart that long! Last night had been a wonderful and delicious mistake, but it still had been a mistake. Although, he had been totally right: it had not felt like a mistake at all. No, he wasn't my toy; to me, he was so much more then that…

At first, when I had told him that our night together had been a mistake, I thought he was going to burst, but he had quickly calmed himself. I wondered what was on his mind at that very moment.

From now on, we would have to keep our distances. Yes, distance will do well to us. If our paths continued to cross, I was afraid that our meetings would always end up like last night. So, we had to stay away from each other. However, I didn't know if I would be able to; my body was already longing for his touch...

Tonight, I had almost told him that I loved him, those words had almost slipped out of my mouth. For a tiny second, the mood had seemed right. And, something had been different last night, a good kind of different... Apparently, we had longed for each other's body, proximity and love, love at least, on my part… Yes, distance will be good to us; it would tame the appetite we still had for one another and my feelings, at least, I hoped so... But, even if we couldn't be together, all I wanted was his happiness.

Plus, I would try to do my best to respect what I had said; I wouldn't interfere with his life with Ultear, or, at least, I would try not to. Would I be able to keep this promise? I wasn't so sure… If I knew that he was in danger or if he needed me, nothing would be able to keep me from being there for him, nothing and no one, not even a High Council Member...


	14. New truths

**Out of sight, out of mind? **

**Chapter 14**

**New truths**

**Jellal's POV**

* * *

I tried to sleep during the train ride to Era, but, every time I closed my eyes, I was seeing her; her face, her body, her voice, her warmth... I was already missing her, terribly. This feeling was intense, stronger that I ever thought it could be; it felt like having a hole in my stomach…

* * *

Once in Era, I went directly to our office; I wanted to speak with Ultear and with the High Council. I wanted to tell them that I had judged Fairy Tail too severely. After all, it was my fault if Erza's guild was under the Council's radar, so, maybe, I could ease things for them. During my stay in Magnolia, I had witnessed that they weren't as bad as I said they were; they hadn't transformed Erza in a block of ice, she had only grown up, as she had told me, but I didn't want to listen to her because I was too angry….

When I arrived in our office, Ultear wasn't there. So, I went to Grand Doma's office where his assistant welcomed me. I told him that I needed to see the High Council's members, as soon as possible. He took note of my request and told me that he would give it to his Master as soon as he would see him.

After seeing Grand Doma's assistant, I went to my office and tried to work on a case or two, but I wasn't able to concentrate on the task at hand. I didn't have much sleep in more than a day… So, I decided to go back to bed; I really needed some rest; physically and mentally…

When I arrived at the house, Ultear was not there either. Without taking time to wonder where she was, I went straight to bed. I didn't even took time to take off my clothes, I just let myself fall onto the bed. I fell asleep, feeling completely drained…

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I heard noises coming from the kitchen. Even if I desperately wanted to stay in bed, I forced myself to stand up. Since I was still wearing the same clothes than yesterday and I was still feeling numb by sleep, I decided take a shower.

After my rather long and cold shower, I came back to my room, wearing only a towel. Entering the room, I saw Ultear who was lying onto my bed.

She took a good look at me and she slightly shook her head.

''You don't look well, Siegrain! Did something bad happen in Onibus?'' she asked me, with a concern look on her face. I could have hid the truth from her, but there was no use; she would know soon. However, I would keep certain details of my trip to myself.

''No, everything went very well in Onibus. However, things got complicated when I made a stop in Magnolia.'' I said softly, looking at her.

Then, I saw her expression changed, her face tensed up.

''So, you finally went to see what those silly brats were like! Now, you know how cold and evil they are!'' She said to me, firmly, as if she wanted to convince me.

''Actually, they were warm and welcoming, not like what I used to think they were and I also witnessed that they are really working hard for their town; they accept and respect our decision and their penalty, even if it was a bit too much...'' I said, firmly.

At this moment, I saw her eyes becoming round like balls, as if she didn't believe what I was saying, or, more, as if she didn't want to accept it…

''You're a member of the Council of Magic, it's normal that they have welcomed you with respect; they only didn't want to get even more punished, that's all. They have manipulated you, Siegrain.'' she said, rolling her eyes.

''They didn't know who I was, I wasn't wearing my Council outfit. Someone introduced me as a friend and they were truly welcoming, although I haven't spent much time with them.'' I said softly, sighing while I was thinking about my encounter with Erza. ''I really have been too hard on them. In fact, I have asked the High Council for a meeting, so I could explain them my new point of view.'' I added, looking straight at her.

At this point, I thought I had even seen an ounce of panic in her dark eyes, but, soon, her face became placid again.

''Okay, we will deal with this problem. But, first, I really think you should rest… You look awful... I'll send someone to pick you up if the High Council sets an hour for the meeting you've requested.'' She said, as she smiled widely at me after forcing me to lay down onto the bed. I listened to her. Even if I had wanted to, I had no energy to fight back. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

I have been woken up by several knocks on the front door. Telling me that it could be Ultear or Grand Doma's assistant who were coming to pick me up for the meeting I had asked for, I quickly got dressed and went to the door.

I was more than pleased when I saw Grand Doma's assistant.

''Master Siegrain, you are awaited at the Council Hall immediately.'' the man said, very formally.

Promptly, I nodded, put on my shoes, locked the door behind me and followed Grand Doma's assistant.

At the Council Hall, he led me to the Grand Room, this was unusual! Then, he opened the door and let me in.

Once inside, I saw that all the High Council Members were all presents to hear my request. However, they did not let me say a single word, Grand Doma spoke first.

''Master Siegrain, do you have a past history with Erza Scarlet also known as Titania from Fairy Tail? And, did you go to Magnolia recently and renew your relationship with this woman? Think carefully before answering to my questions and remember the pledge you have taken not so long ago!" Grand Doma said firmly, looking straight at me, without a single shade of gray.

I looked at them in shock. How could they know? Then, I looked at the only one person who knew about my trip to Magnolia: Ultear. She was looking at me, sadly. Her look seemed sincere, but Erza's words came back to my mind: _you shouldn't trust her._ Was it her doing? There were a few things that I needed to clarify with her but, now, I couldn't run away from the truth.

''The answer is yes, to your both questions…'' I was about to add something, but he didn't let me finish my sentence.

''The fact that you knew Titania, previously to the offence, can be seen by others as a prejudice; a prejudice that could have affected your ruling. So, from now on, your Master, Ultear Milkovich, will take back that case and you won't be allowed to work on it. But, you, Master Siegrain, will only be on probation, thanks to your Master who kindly accepted that you remain under her supervision.'' He said, glancing at Ultear. My eyes followed his. I saw Ultear nodded slightly.

''Concerning your previous request, you'll have to discuss it with your Master and, if she thinks your request is fair, she will pass it down to us, understand, Master Siegrain!"

I had no other choice, but to nod. Even though I wanted to defend myself and Fairy Tail, I knew it was no use. Ultear had me fast asleep; literally speaking...

''We will meet again in three month, to review your probation.'' Grand Doma said firmly. ''Meeting dismissed.'' He added, as the Masters parted.

Only one Master came to see me after the Hearing. However, Master Yajima didn't say a word, we only exchanged a friendly gaze. Visibly, I had, indeed, misjudged everything and everyone…

Few minutes after, one person was still in the room with me. There she was, in her box, smiling at me widely. This time, she was really smiling, a true smile, and a pernicious smile. Had she worn a mask all this time? I clenched my teeth, now was time for some answers...

''What was that about?'' I asked her, abruptly as I approached her box. Erza's words hit me again: _she's hiding something from you_! Now, my best friend's words were making more and more sense to me. God, I should have listen to her…

''You are behind this, aren't you?'' I spit in her direction.

''I wished I didn't have to resort to this because you had been so useful, Jellal, useful until now, until you decide to go to Magnolia, after everything I have done to keep you from going. You have reduced my efforts to shreds. Why did you have to follow your still too sensible heart and let them win!'' She said, with a lot of anger in her voice. I had never seen her angry.

''From now on, you will do as I say; you won't move a finger until I tell you to. I have your future in one hand and your so precious Erza in the other one! If you do one wrong move, I'll crush one of them, starting by your dear Erza.'' She said, looking straight at me, an evil smile plastered on her red lips.

Her threat made me wince, vividly. No, there was no way I would let her lay one of her filthy hands on My Erza. What with this possessiveness?

''Don't you dare touch one strand of her hair or I will kill you Ultear, I am not kidding…'' I screamed at her.

I knew the words I had chosen to use could mean big trouble for me since we were in the Council Hall and I was threatening the life of a High Council's Member, but I didn't care. No, I wouldn't let Ultear hurt Erza, Never...

''You are so clueless that it is funny… You may love her, but she doesn't, Siegrain; she is only been playing with you and I must say I understand why… You should Hate her, not Love her! You are so pathetic…'' she said, in a playful tone.

When I heard her words, I froze. I lowered my head. Love! Could I possibly love her, I mean, truly Love her? Yes, I deeply cared about her and I wanted her, in every way possible. I was missing her and I had been really jealous of Gray. Now that I was thinking about it, it had been one of the reason I had hate Fairy Tail so much. Yes, I Loved her; I was in Love with Erza!

However, even if I was now fully aware of my feelings for Erza, Ultear was right; she didn't love me back; she had Gray...

When I lifted my head, I saw that Ultear was still smiling at me. Then, her expression tensed up.

''I am damn serious, Jellal. I have worked too hard and I am too close to succeed for you to mess up my efforts... Don't you dare, my little toy, ruining this for me! Do as I say or I'll take care of Erza myself. I'll make it a long and lasting torture, until she says her last words…'' She spit those words in my direction and, after giving me a killer look, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Once Ultear gone, I walked toward the first chair I saw and let myself fall on it. The past hour had sawed my legs. Yes, Erza had been right, as always... Ultear wasn't to be trusted! I should have listened to her... Now, I was realizing that I hadn't listened to my friend because of my anger and my jealousy… Yes, I was in love with her and I was taking conscience of that fact only now... But, would something good come out of this new found truth? I doubted it! She was with Gray! However, she had cheated on him with me. It must have meant something for her? Maybe! I wasn't sure of anything anymore...

''God, I am doomed.'' I screamed out, clenching teeth, to get out my anger as well as my powerlessness.

''Don't throw the towel just yet. There are still things that you can do. Follow your heart and what was supposed to be will become…'' I heard a calm voice say.

I instantly turned my head to see Master Yajima who was standing in the doorway. He smiled at me kindly before leaving.

Had he heard our face to face, to Ultear and I? Probably! I had a witness, but I bet she would deny her words and she would get away with it. And, I was in trouble too because of my threat...

Thinking about Master Yajima's kind words, I forced myself to stand. He was right, I couldn't give up that easily; Erza and my future were at stake. I knew those two were narrowly linked; Erza would be a part of my future. Even if I couldn't be her boyfriend; I wanted her to be happy, exactly like she had told me earlier. Now, her words were totally making sense. Why hadn't I seen it before?

One thing was sure, I couldn't let Ultear win the war? I had to uncover her true motives, because, now, I knew she had some! First, to expose her, I needed to find out what she was hiding. I bet it was about Fairy Tail. She really didn't like them. Earlier, she had spoken about them with pure hatred in her voice. So, whatever she was hiding was about Fairy Tail or one of its member. Maybe she had been scorned by one of them? I guess I will have to find out…


	15. Treasure Hunt

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 15**

**Treasure hunt.**

* * *

**Jellal's pov**

Remembering Ultear's threat clearly, I kept a low profile for days, even weeks, but, under my fake composure, I had a plan: I was going to wait until Ultear would leave for Magnolia, and then, I would finish Erza's job; I would do some researches to find Ultear's secrets...

At work, we were playing our parts of Master and assistant really well, but, once home, we were quite hostile toward one another; if looks could kill, we would both be dead. Once, I thought about moving out, but I quickly changed my mind: ''_keep your friend close and your enemy's closer._..'' This old saying was perfectly applicable in this case... Furthermore, I didn't think she was going to let me out of her sight that easily now that she knew I was on to something; she had told me a few things and I bet she didn't want those things out in the open, she wouldn't have threaten me if those were useless information.

* * *

My patience has been recompensed the day Ultear left for Magnolia. To be sure she would leave, I went to the train station with her.

Before getting onto the train, she looked at me, with extreme seriousness.

''If, during my absence, you misbehave, I will know it and be sure there will be consequences to your actions. And, since I won't be here to punish you, I'll make someone else suffer; someone you care about, in Magnolia, will pay for your disobedience.'' She said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I immediately knew who she was referring to when she had spit her threat.

Promptly, I nodded, but just for the record. I didn't have the intention to listen to her… However, since she had threatened the woman I loved, I guessed she wanted to be truly sure I would behave rightly, but I wasn't... First, she couldn't not harm me; we would be miles away from each other and, mainly, I knew Erza was capable to defend herself. If not, which I seriously doubted, Gray would protect her; if he loved her as much as I did, he would do anything for her. Now, the fact that I was in love her was so obvious. I couldn't believe I had not taken conscience of it sooner. But, would that have changed something? I didn't think so!

Attentively, I looked at Ultear while she was getting on board. I watched her as she took a seat next to the window in front of where I stood. I never lost sight of the train, at any moment, as it started to move and went away. I waited for the train to get out of sight. Then, I quickly ran back to our office.

* * *

Once in it, I searched everywhere: in our desks, in the desk's drawers, in the library and in the alcohol cabinet, everywhere…. I even searched for a box or another hide out that she could have installed, on or into the walls, for more safety, but I didn't find anything. After replacing everything I had turned upside down, I decided to go back to the house. I knew that Erza hadn't found anything in it, but, maybe, I could be luckier than her.

When I arrived at the house, I almost ran till the entrance where I unlocked the door with my keys. Then, I began my researches.

Searching the house, I took conscience that, even if I had been living here for a few months, I had never taken the time to explore it. There were so many rooms in which I had never set foot. All those rooms seemed to be uninhabited; dust on the furniture was there to prove it. Visibly, no one had set foot in those rooms in a long time, apparently, not even Ultear who had been living here for over three years... The only thing I found, during my searching, is dust, piles of it.

I searched the basement, the first and the second floor. I had looked everywhere without finding a single evidence that could lead to finding her secrets.

Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was over midnight. So, I decided to go to bed and to get some sleep; I would resume my searches early the next day. I had the house for myself, for a whole week; I was going to make the most of it and make amends with Fairy Tail. So, I went back to my room and I let myself fall onto my bed.

* * *

Even if I felt drained, I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning; Ultear's threat was going on and on in my mind; it made me fear the worst! If she had touched a single strand of Erza's hair, I would be the one making her pay for her actions... I don't think that I would be able to retain myself if she had hurt her...

Unable to sleep or relax, I decided to go for a walk; the fresh air could certainly help me to clear my head. However, the help didn't come from the air, but from a shooting star, a shooting star that flew in the sky and passed slightly over the skylight of Ultear's house. Looking at the skylight, I realized that, while exploring the second floor, I had not seen through that window. And, this window, was a bit higher than second floor, the attic; I had not explored the attic... Quickly, I re-entered the house and I went straight to the second floor.

There, I saw that I was right; on the second floor, the windows from which I could see through weren't the skylight window. So, there was another room to the house, but where was its entrance?

I looked, looked and kept on looking, but the entrance seemed nowhere to be found. However, I knew I had a strong lead and I was not about to give up now...

Into the room in which I should have logically found the attic's entrance, there were few items, vases, candlesticks, paintings and a Madonna sculpture Promptly, I took the paintings off of the walls, fumbled into the vases, scrutinized the candlesticks, but I hadn't found anything in or on those items. However, when I took the Madonna sculpture into my hands, I noticed that a thin cable was link to it. So, I took it and pulled on it, but without any result. Looking at the sculpture more closely, I saw a tiny button on the baby's figure and, without waiting, I pushed on it. Almost instantly a door opened from the ceiling and a little staircase fell before me. Without waiting, I climbed the stairs.

* * *

The room was dark, but my right hand quickly found the light switch. When I turned on the switch, the light blinded me, but, progressively, my eyes adapted themselves to the brightness of the room. The room I was in was small; there were a wooden desk and a chair. However, it wasn't the furniture or more the lack of it that captured my attention, but the walls. Those walls were filled with black and white photographs and maps. The picture that caught my attention first was a photo of Erza and I when we were younger, a photo taken when we where in College. They had been taken years before I even met Ultear. Obviously, she had done some researches on both of us. Next to that picture, there were others. Pictures of me alone, before and after my apprenticeship, pictures of Erza alone and also pictures of Erza with Gray. There were also pictures of Gray as an adult, a lot... One bigger photo of him was positioned right in the middle of the front wall. On it, his face was circled in red. Visibly, Gray had been her target!

Under this picture, there was a photo of a woman I didn't know, but she looked like Ultear, so I guessed it was her mother. I knew I had guessed right when I took a step closer to the wall and I saw a name, probably her name, written under that photo: Ur Milkovich.

At the left of Ultear's mother photo was a picture of a young Gray Fullbuster and, at her right, there was the photo of another child with white hair which I didn't know. Once again, under the picture, a name was written: Lyon Bastia. Next to his photo, there was a handwritten letter signed by him. The letter included a drawing of a giant monster who seemed to be imprisoned in a giant block of ice, and, under that creature drawing was written: Deliora.

And, under the photos, there were maps. One was a map of the Kingdom of Fiore and there also was one of the town of Magnolia. On the latter, a part of the city had been circled in red; the rebuilding site. So, the rebuilding site was her target too! Had she been planning this all along? I knew the answer to that question: YES!

I had been played like a fool, manipulated like a mere puppet... Now, I knew why she motivated me to hate them so much. She had used me to get Fairy Tail under the Council's radar and then, she had took control of things. Food poisoning, No, Ultear's doing, Yes! God, I had been so stupid...

But, now, it was time to make amends with them. Now, I was going to the Council Hall and require to see a High Council Member, even this late! I was going to expose Ultear's true motive; destroying Gray Fullbuster. There was no time to lose! Turning myself toward the door, I immediately froze; Ultear was standing in front of me, smirking. Her arms were crossed upon her chest.

''I have underestimated you once Jellal, but not this time. Did you really think I was going to leave you alone in my house, knowing about your new found eagerness to uncover my secrets? Are you that dumb? Luckily for me, yes, you are! But, now that you know about my goal, my true targets, I can't let you leave this house; I have to keep you out of my way.'' She said, angrily, as she extended her right hand toward me.

''Time Torturing Wave'' She screamed as she clenched her teeth.

Then, a circle of dark light appeared in her hand. Staying in Ultear's palm, the circle grew. I tried to move, but I seemed to be paralysed by this dark light. It continued to extend until it finally touched me. When the dark light touched my skin, it felt like the sphere was trying to swallow me, whole. After a few minutes, the sphere had succeeded to take me inside. Slowly, I felt myself drowning in it. I lost conscience...


	16. Old friends and foes

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 16**

**Old friends and foes.**

* * *

**Erza's POV.**

After Jellal's visit to Magnolia, I was feeling a bit better. Now, he knew that I still cared about him and that fact was comforting me. Plus, he knew about the true face of Fairy Tail. I knew that, if he could, he would take us out of the Council's line of fire. I had believed him, I believed in him and I knew that I will always do, even if this was from a distance.

Before we parted, I had promised to leave him alone, not to make irruption in his life and I intended to keep that promise. Even though I knew that it was better for both of us, a little voice in my head was whispering to me that, maybe, I should listen to my heart, not my head, and that I should run back to him and tell him about my feelings.

If that little voice had been subtle, Gray had been quite noisy. He didn't hide the fact that he was pissed about my decision. He told me that I should have spoken to Jellal about my true feelings. And, Gray wasn't the only one. When I had come back the morning after our night together, the people who had seen Jellal and I kissing had asked me where he was? Levy had told me that we fitted perfectly together and the others agreed with her. I didn't tell them that Jellal was a member of the Council of Magic. Maybe they will find out or not; the odds were that we would probably never see each other again. That fact saddened me but, I needed to move forward.

* * *

As time passed by, I started to feel sad; sad about how things had ended with Jellal. Even if I had done what I thought was best, his absence was hurting me, a lot. To help me cope, I decided to go on a mission. I went to the mission board and I chose an S Class Quest. When they had seen me with my luggage, Lucy, Natsu and Gray asked me if they could come with me. I said yes and we went to Galuna Island.

* * *

There, we fought against the Cold Emperor who revealed himself to be Lyon Bastia, Gray's childhood friend and Ur Milkovich's other apprentice. Gray asked us to let him fight Lyon and we did. After all, it was his fight.

It took time, but Gray succeeded in beating the crap out of him. And after the fight, Lyon said interesting things, more than interesting in fact...

''You are the one who killed her and, yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt, how cruel!" said Lyon, as he was lying onto the hard ground. He lifted his head and looked at Gray, furious. ''You murdered her, admit it! She would be alive if it wasn't for you.'' He added, still eyeing Gray with utter contempt.

Gray approached Lyon, slowly.

''It is true, I admit it.'' Gray said sadly. ''But it was her choice; she decided to sacrifice everything for us, for you and for me, for us to live Lyon and she did it willingly. We have to honor her memory and to fully live for her, not try to kill each other, we are Ur's children, we should honor her legacy.'' Said Gray as he extended a hand toward Lyon. However, the white haired boy didn't take Gray's hand. Instead, he burst into laughter, what made us all jumped.

''If you think that I am furious against you, you haven't seen anything yet... '' said Lyon, laughing out loud. Had he gone mad?

''You have no idea what she has in store for you, but it is promising to be epic!'' He added looking at Gray, smiling widely.

''Who are you talking about?'' Asked Gray, as he kneeled down next to Lyon.

''Aren't you forgetting something? We aren't truly Ur's children, but she is.'' He said, regaining a bit of his seriousness.

Then, I made a pretty easy equation.

Promptly, I approached them. Suddenly, I extended my right hand toward Lyon. Seconds later, a silver and sharp sword appeared. The edge of the blade slightly touched Lyon's neck.

''Are you speaking about Ultear Milkovich, Member of the High Council of Magic?'' I asked, firmly, eyeing him with extreme seriousness.

I needed the answer to my question and I intended to have it, now!

''Well, well, isn't it the Mighty Titania herself. Although, I am not surprise to see you here with Gray. I heard that you guys were pretty close...'' he said after gulping hardly and staring intensely at me. In only respond, the edge of my sword's blade brushed against his neck. I had not lost sight of him while I was sliding my weapon on his pale skin.

''Answer to my question, now, or I'll spill you blood, believe me, I will.'' I nearly screamed at him to prove that I was damn serious. No one can threaten my friends without consequences. He swallowed hardly, what made the blade cut his skin, but superficially.

''Yes, I am speaking of Ultear Milkovich, the Member of the High Council and I know what she wants to do; to eradicate Gray Fullbuster, the man who killed her mother. I also know that she will stop at nothing to achieve her ultimate goal; she already played a few cards and, if she plays her hand right, it will mean the end of a few things.'' Lyon said, looking more at the sword than at me. Yes, he had given me information, but I wanted more, I needed more. This wasn't explaining about Jellal's part in her Machiavellian plan. I decided to ask him right away.

''What does Jellal Fernandes have to do in all this?'' I asked him, as I brought my sword on the other side of his neck. I intended to slightly brush the blade against his skin if he didn't give me a proper answer. He must have foreseen my idea because he spoke promptly.

''Yes, Jellal, her knave! I know that he had a part to play in her plan. I know that she did some researches on him and on you, Titania. I know that she found out interesting information on both of you, separately and together; information she could use at her advantage, information she could manipulate both of you with...'' He said, looking straight at me.

Yes, she had done researches on Jellal and on me that's how she knew about our past. Did she know about the feelings I had for him? Thinking about the way she had acted and what she had said when we had met in Magnolia, yes, she probably did. But still, what she wanted from him and from me was unknown... Although, what I knew was that Jellal was the most in danger; he was closer to her; they were living in the same house...

'' Do you know what she has planned for him?'' I asked Lyon, feeling my voice becoming a little bit shaky, but without loosen up the grip I had on my sword. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Jellal.

''No, I don't, but I think it will depend of his actions.'' He said, dryly.

Then, I started to hope that he wouldn't act recklessly or that Ultear had a soft spot for him, but I doubted it; she seemed to have a heart of stone that was focused on one thing; vengeance.

''She doesn't care about him, does she?'' I asked Lyon, sharply.

''This woman lives for one thing and one thing only; destroying Gray Fullbuster. So, I seriously doubt that a simple knave could matter to her. She will use him and throw him away when he will become useless; that's my opinion.'' He said, looking straight to my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt my knees weakened. Something was happening; I could feel it in my guts. Then, a face appeared into my head; Jellal. My sword instantly disappeared and I fell on the hard ground. Something had happened to Jellal; I could feel it!

As Gray stayed next to Lyon, Natsu came toward me and he helped me standing up, because I needed help; I felt numb, almost paralyzed with... fear. Something bad had happened to Jellal; I knew it! Was it Ultear's doing? I was sure of it. Something was telling me that he had stood up to her and she had... No, she couldn't... No, Jellal couldn't be dead...

Promptly, I pushed Natsu away, what made him fall on the ground.

''What's wrong with you, Erza?'' the pink haired man said quickly, clearly worried.

''I have to go.'' I said promptly before starting to walk.

''Erza, wait!" said Gray as he ran toward me. I stopped moving. When he stopped in front of me, he seemed even more worried than Natsu had been. Promptly, I explained myself.

''I don't know how or why I know it, but Jellal's in danger; I got to go and rescue him. Take Lyon with you and go back to Magnolia. I am going to Era. I'll find Jellal, I'll take care of the situation and, hopefully, we will both join you in Magnolia as soon as we can.'' I said, in one breath.

Without waiting for Gray's reply, I started to run toward the shore.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived on the shore. Seeing a motor boat a few meters away from me, I decided to ''borrow'' it. Quickly, I went on board and I started the engine. Next stop: Era...

No, I couldn't believe that Jellal was dead. Yes, I had felt a sharp pain in my heart earlier, as if someone had stabbed me, but the pain wasn't sharp anymore. So, I knew there was still hope. I knew that I still had time, but I needed to hurry. If Ultear had molested him, I would make her pay for that...

Hold on Jellal, I am coming!


	17. Finding Jellal

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 17**

**Finding Jellal**

* * *

**Erza's pov.**

At the very instant I arrived in Era, I went directly at the Council Hall. Since I didn't remember where Jellal's office was, I went to Master Yajima's. After all, he had told me that he would help me if I needed it; and I desperately did. I took the staircase and run until door CH 9-14. I knocked on the door abruptly, several times. I was feeling that Jellal's life was at stake; I had no time to lose.

''Master Yajima, I need to speak with you, it is a matter of life and ..." I screamed at him through the door. The door opened before I could finish my sentence.

''What's the urgent matter, Titania?'' he said firmly. Then, he lifted his head to look at my worried face.

''It's Siegrain, isn't it? What happened to him?'' he asked, as he invited me into his office. Once both inside, the old man closed the door behind us.

''Yes it is about Jellal! I don't know what has happened to him, but I can feel that he is in danger, I can feel it in my guts.'' I told him, in a single breath. ''I had thought you could help me finding out what happened to him. Have you heard about him lately? Have you seen him today?'' I said hastily.

''First, let's go to his office, we will see if he is there. If we are lucky, he is.'' He told me, softly. I think he wanted to calm me down, but he wasn't succeeding. I would only be relieved once Jellal would be safe into my arms. I was just hoping that I would be able to let him go then, but I wasn't sure!

* * *

This time, we took the elevator that stopped on the second floor. I followed Master Yajima who stopped in front of a door after a few minutes walking. He knocked on it cautiously. I nearly pushed the old man aside and knocked on the door, but much louder.

''Jellal, if you are there, open the door, or else...'' I shrieked. But, my scream has stayed unanswered. Promptly, Master Yajima seized the doorknob and turned it. Under my eager gaze, the door simply opened; it was unlocked. I should have tried it first, but I clearly wasn't thinking straight... Master Yajima entered the room and I followed him very closely.

Once in the room, it was clear that someone had searched it! Was it Jellal who had finally took my advice and decided to finish what I had started. Then, an idea popped in my mind; what if she had caught him and... No...

''Do you know if Ultear is still in Era?'' I asked, turning myself to face Master Yajima.

''She left yesterday for her official duties in Magnolia'' He replied, after lifting his head toward me.

''Do you know if Jellal went with her?'' I asked, promptly.

''No, he is not. Jellal is on probation. The High Council Members have prohibited him to go to Magnolia. Ultear convinced them that his judgment, concerning Fairy Tail, is distorted, mainly because of your relationship. So, he still must be in Era, but I don't know where he is.'' Said Master Yajima, thoughtful.

I was right, she had been using him, but, now, it seemed that she didn't need him anymore. That thought made me imagine the worst.

''We really need to find him! I am afraid that something really bad has happened to him.'' I said to Master, in one quick breath.

''Do you still have Ultear's address, we could go at her house, maybe, he is there.'' said Master Yajima, putting a gentle hand on one of my arm. I knew that he wanted to help me to calm down, but I wouldn't be okay until we had found Jellal. However, I had to admit that his idea was a good one. Luckily, one of us was still thinking straight...

''I don't remember her exact address, but I know where her house is. Let's go!'' I said to him before starting to run.

Since Master Yajima couldn't run or walk as fast as I could, I had to slow down. While we were walking toward Ultear's house, Master Yajima told me how Ultear had questioned Jellal's integrity. He also told me that, after that meeting, they had continued to act normally, what had surprised him. It surprised me too. After few minutes of thinking, I started suspecting that she was blackmailing him with something; his future in the Council maybe?

Soon, but still not enough for me, we arrived in front of Ultear's house. Promptly, I ran to the entrance. Once in front of the door, I was ready to smash it, but I didn't even have to do it; the door was unlocked. I found it quite stange... Without waiting, we entered the house.

* * *

We split and we searched the house. Master Yajima went to the basement while I searched the first floor and the second floor. I stopped when I arrived in front of a ladder, a ladder that wasn't there when I had searched the house the first time. Quickly, I climbed the it. Then, my world crumbled...

I saw him, lying on the ground, eyes closed, inert. I screamed, I couldn't help it...

A few seconds later, Master Yajima entered the attic. Passing me by, he went straight to Jellal and he kneeled next to him. I wanted to join him, but my legs didn't want to move; I guess I was too afraid of what I was going to find out when I would get closer to my best friend.

Taking a deep breath, I finally closed the gap that was separating us. When I saw his chest moving up and down slowly, I let a sigh of relief; he was alive. I promptly brought my head on his shirt, above his heart. Yes, his heart was still beating, but more slowly than it should have.

''Erza, don't go! Stay with me! Everything will change if you leave!'' I heard him whisper weakly.

I nearly jumped hearing those words. Almost instantly, I took his left hand, but it was as inert as the rest of his body. Promptly, I shook his hand, I caressed it, I even kissed it, but it didn't stir up a reaction or the awakening I desperately craved for.

''Jellal, I am not going anywhere! You have to wake up, I need you to wake!'' I whispered to him, at the verge of tears.

As only response, he spoke again.

'' Erza, don't go! Stay with me! Everything will change if you leave!'' He repeated it, in the exact same tone, what made me squeeze his hand tighter, but still no reaction. He kept repeating the same request, like a mantra, but without waking up. Even Master Yajima did try to wake him up by shaking his body, but without succeeding either.

Jellal continued to repeat the same litany over and over again, in the exact same tone; as if he was living the same moment of his life repeatedly. Then, an idea popped into my mind.

''Can it be a spell? Can Ultear have bewitched him or put him under a sleeping spell or a curse?'' I asked Master Yajima promptly, without loosen my grip on Jellal's hand.

''A sleeping spell, no; her Magic is an ancient one; the Arc of Time.'' He said, but quickly muted himself. Soon after, he lifted his head toward me. ''But, she could have trapped Jellal's mind in a moment of time.'' He added, with an extreme seriousness.

My gaze passed from Jellal to Master Yajima. There was a strong possibility that he was right.

''First, to have the slightest chance to get him out of there, we have to know in which moment Ultear has trapped his mind.'' He said, thoughtfully.

I took a few seconds to think about Master Yajima's assessment. I concentrated on listening to Jellal who was still repeating his litany.

''Erza, don't go! Stay with me! Everything will change if you do!'' He whispered again.

Closing my eyes, I thought about those words and where I had heard them. Soon, I realized that I had never heard them. I searched through my mind, my memories, but nothing... What did this meant? Then, I thought about the moment in which I would have wanted to hear them and a scene came instantly into my mind: three years ago, when I had left Era for Magnolia, after our embrace... During two delicious minutes, I would have killed for those words, but he had never said them; he had simply looked at me as I had left. Could it be that moment? But, why would he be trapped in that moment? Even if I kept questionning myself, I had the feeling that I was right…

''I think I know in which moment he is stuck!'' I said to Master Yajima. The old man looked at me, still thoughtful.

''We could try something, but, I have to warn you, there is a chance that it won't work. There a possibililty that Jellal could stay in that state or you could find yourselves trapped in Jellal's mind. What I want to try is Fusion Magic. I'll use my Flattening Magic and I will reduce, momentarily, your body into a thin sheet of paper that I will lay down on Jellal's body. If your spirits fuse correctly, your body will fuse with his mind, and you should meet him in the moment in which he is stuck. I'll try to concentrate as long as I can to keep you in your flattening state, but I don't know how long I will manage to do it. So, once you'll find him, get a hold of him and scream that you got him; I'll try to bring you back.'' He said to me, with an extreme seriousness.

''However, I can't be one hundred percent sure that I'll be able to bring you back. Are you willing to take this chance?'' He added, without losing an ounce of the seriousness he had in his gaze.

I didn't even think one second before answering his question; I couldn't imagine my life or a world without Jellal in it!

''Do it, now!'' I said promptly as I laid down my body on Jellal's. I quickly mimicked his body like a second skin. We needed to hurry...

Then, Master Yajima stood up.

''Flattening Magic: Fusion of souls!'' He said, distinctively.

His spell must have worked because, almost instantly, my body started to tickle and I felt it becoming light and thin, then extremely heavy the moment after. Suddenly, I felt myself fall...


	18. Lost and Found

**Out of sight, Out of mind?**

**Chapter 18**

**Lost and found.**

* * *

**Erza's POV.**

It didn't take long before I fell on the ground. Fortunately, I didn't hurt myself. Having no time to lose, I stood up and I took a quick look around me. I had landed near a big oak tree, at the boundary of the city of Era, in front of where Jellal and I had said our goodbyes three years ago. I was right, Jellal was stuck in the day I had left Era. I recognized the scent of that dreadful day; the scent of coming rain, of loneliness and of emptiness that had accompanied me to Magnolia.

To help me standing up, since my legs were a bit shaky, I laid my hand on the oak tree. At the moment which my hand was about to touch the tree's trunk, I nearly lost balance; my hand has passed through it. Then, I closely looked at my hand and my body. I realized that I wasn't made of skin anymore; I was more like a ghost, a shadow. Suddenly, a horrible thought went through my mind: how will I be able to bring Jellal's back to reality if I couldn't touch him? Master Yajima had told me that I had to hold him to be able to bring him back. Being intangible, would I be able to that? No, now, wasn't the time to think about that! Right now, finding Jellal was priority number one.

At the minute I was about to start running, I froze. Seven meters before me, we were, Jellal and I, our past selves. The old me was carrying her luggage and the old Jellal was standing at her side. A few seconds later, they reached the city limits. At this moment, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to relive it again, it had been painful enough the first time around. Although, I remembered every words that we had exchanged that day, the kiss, and, mainly, the words that had been left unsaid.

''Erza, don't go! If you do, everything will change!'' I heard a very familiar voice whispered.

I jumped when I heard those words and the voice that had whispered them. Jellal's voice was coming from the other side of the oak. So, without losing time, I went through the tree and I saw him. A few centimeters from me, Jellal was standing. He was staring at the memory of us. Jellal and I both stared at our past selves while they were saying goodbye. Then, the past me started to walk away from the past Jellal while he was watching the past me leave. Suddenly, our past selves disappeared into thin air. However, a few seconds later, they reappeared and the scene started all over again.

''Erza, don't go! If you do, everything will change!'' I heard him whisper again.

I wondered, how many time had he witnessed this dreadful scene? For me, it was only the second time and it was enough! It was time to put a stop to it. So, I walked toward him. I stopped facing him.

''Jellal, look at me! I am not going anywhere, not without you!'' I said, no I screamed at him. I hoped that he would hear me. I knew he had when he turned his face toward me. At this moment, his gaze left the memory of us to look at me. When he did, his sad eyes suddenly brighten up. However, he has only smiled for a few seconds. Then, his face became sad again.

''Erza, what are you doing here? Are you another nightmare here to torment me?'' I said sadly. Then, he let out a sigh. ''If I wasn't already, I would ask you to kill me.'' He said, sadly, falling onto his knees.

What? Did he really think that he was dead? It seemed, but I needed to be sure.

''Do you think that you are dead?'' I asked him, really seriously.

''If I am not in Hell, then where am I?'' He said, as he turned his gaze toward our past selves who were parting again. Suddenly, his gaze came back to me and he seemed highly worried.

''Why are you here? You are not…'' he started to say, but I didn't let him finish his sentence.

''No Jellal, I am not dead and neither are you!'' I said, smiling lightly to calm him down. I needed to help him focus.

''What are the last things that you remember?'' I asked, him promptly.

Slowly, he sat onto the green grass.

''I remember finding the attic in Ultear's house. The room was wallpapered with pictures of us, of Gray, of another guy named Lyon Bastia and of Ultear's mother; Ur Milkovich. I remember turning around to run at the Council Hall, to tell them about my discovery, and seeing Ultear. Then, she attacked me; she threw a dark lighted sphere at me and I remember waking up here. Before attacking me, she told me that she couldn't let me get out of the house since I had discovered her true motive.'' He said, softly. Then, he turned himself toward me.

''Gray is her ultimate target. On one picture, his face was circled in red. I think that she wants to destroy him and I guess it has to do with her mother…'' He said, lowering his gaze.

''I bet she is going to threaten Gray's life. You should go back to Magnolia now, if you want to save him.'' He added, as he lifted his head toward me.

After saying those words, Jellal seemed quite troubled. I knew that he had been sincere, but I also sensed an ambiguity; as if he was begging me to choose him over Gray. Looking deeply into his eyes, I thought I have seen a new shade of light. Was it possible?

Promptly, I sat next to him. While I sat, his intense gaze did not leave me and I felt myself reddened. Now was the time to be totally honest with my best friend.

''I told you before Jellal, I am not going anywhere, not without you; you are the dearest person to me.'' As I said, I felt my face becoming as red as my hair, but I couldn't deny the truth any longer…

''Yes, we will go rescuing Gray, but, together, once out of this dreadful scenery.'' I said, lifting my heard toward our past selves who were parting once more. Then, a question popped into my head: why were we stuck here, in this very moment? Furthermore, I realized that I had not answered his initial question.

'We are not dead, we are stuck into your mind, trapped in a moment of time; in this moment.'' I said, looking at our past selves who were kissing in front of us.

''Why this moment Jellal?'' I said, as I turned my head toward my best friend.

''The only thing that could explain it is Time torturing wave!'' He said, looking at me.

I looked at him, unsure.

''They were Ultear's last words before attacking me. So, she is torturing me, in and with my own memory! '' he said, looking at our past selves who were parting, once more.

Even if his answer was partly answering my question, I wasn't totally satisfied. Yes, I had understood that this souvenir was torturing him, but why? I knew why it was torturing me, but...

Then, a thought crossed my mind; the new shade of light I had seen in his eyes earlier, could it be love? Could he actually love me?

I took a deep breath, gulped and asked him my question.

''Why is this moment torturing you?'' I asked, smiling shyly at him.

At this moment, my best friend looked at me kindly. Then, he turned his gaze toward the scenery.

''This moment playing and replaying in front of us, it is the most regretful moment of my still short life.'' He said softly, as his gentle gaze turned toward me again.

''At this moment, I lost you!'' He said, wincing.

''If I had realized then what you mean for me, I would have never let you go.'' He added, seriousness in his voice and green eyes.

''You are a part of me Erza. Without you, I am not my total self; together, we're one… I feel so stupid, because I have never realized how vital you are to me, how deeply I am attached to you, how much I care about you; I love you Erza! And, I did all my life, without even knowing it! It's only now that you are out of reach that I realize what you are to me; my other half...'' He said, looking directly into my eyes. He was telling the truth, I was sure of it.

''I am so sorry, I should have listened to you, I should have….''

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I jumped on him and I kissed him with all I've got.

At first, I had thought that, maybe, I would pass through his body, but no, I ended up right where I wanted to be; into his arms.

When I started kissing him, he froze, but quickly, he kissed me back with as much passion as I was putting in my kissing, but he stepped back a few seconds later.

''What about Gray?'' he asked, looking at me surprised, but quite pleased.

''Gray and I are friends, nothing more. We had been, but we didn't work out because, he wasn't you, Jellal.'' I told him as I took his hand and caressed it.

''But you…'' he said softly, but stopped promptly.

''I knew that you thought we were together. I have never denied it because it served my purpose.'' I said, gently.

''This moment isn't only torture for you, it is for me as well. That day, I should have told you something, something that I have tried to bury, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I have tried. If you weren't aware of your feelings for me until now; I've been, for a long time. I love you since, always, I think…'' I said to him softly, feeling my skin becoming redder by the minutes.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' He asked me, approaching his face from mine and passed his hand through some strands of my hair.

''We were young and we were going into two different directions. Plus, I didn't want my feelings to come between our friendship, but it did, in the worst way possible... Acting cold and icy with you as been the hardest thing. But, I have to say that seeing you with Ultear has made me seen red, red like Jealousy…'' I said, clenching teeth, thinking about that bitch.

''Ultear has been meaningless to me, not like you Erza; you were never meaningless. To me, you are the one I want and the one I need. Maybe, it took me some time to realize it, but, now that I know, I am not letting you go, not now nor ever. '' He said, as he leaned in to kiss me. When his avid lips touched mine, I kissed him back.

* * *

We quickly found ourselves on the grass. Laying on top of me, Jellal caressed my cheek.

''Remember me to thank Ultear, next time we see her! She maybe thinks that she is torturing me, but, in fact, she is giving me a second chance!'' Jellal said before leaning in to kiss me once more. Then, his lips left my mouth and went down to my neck.

Hearing Ultear's name made me shiver. Furthermore, even if I would have wanted to stay here for all eternity, we had unfinished business to take care of on the other side of this so pleasant and cozy refuge. Reluctantly, I lifted my upper body, dragging Jellal with me.

''Unfortunately, we have to go back into reality; we need to stop Ultear.'' I said, squeezing his hand.

''I know, but, promise me one thing, promise me that, if I don't remember what happened here, you will make me remember.'' Jellal said, smiling at me.

''It will a pleasure.'' I said before leaning in to kiss him once more. I really had to force myself to pull away from him.

''Do you know how to bring us back?'' He asked me, before stealing another kiss from me.

''You have to wake up Jellal!'' I whispered softly to his hear as I laid my head on his chest.

''I got him, Master Yajima!'' I added, almost screaming.

Almost instantly, Our bodies started to tickle, and then we faded away.


	19. Rescue Mission

**Out of sight; Out of mind?**

**Chapter 19**

**Rescue mission.**

* * *

**Jellal's pov.**

When I woke up, I felt something on me, a body; Erza… I promptly opened my eyes, hoping I was right, that my souvenir had been real. At the moment I saw her beautiful face, I held her body really tightly against mine; I didn't want to let her go like I had done into the past. Quickly, she smiled at me and she approached her face from mine and she kissed me lightly. Then, I let her go; I knew she wouldn't leave me either because she loved me as I loved her.

Slowly, I freed her, but I didn't let her go too far. Before she could stand up, I kissed her, I kissed her with every fiber of my being. If I had listened to me, I would have deepened that kiss, and I would have taken her right there right now, but, if I remembered correctly, we had something to do before celebrating us. Plus, we weren't alone!

''I'd say I don't have to help you remember our little chat!'' She said, before standing up and extending her right hand to help standing.

''No, I remember each and every words we said to each other and I'll show how much it is true, but now we've got to stop Ultear.'' I responded taking her hand.

Standing up, I continue to hold her hand, her so soft hand. I would never let go of it...

''I suggest you go to Magnolia without waiting. Something tells me that she's been warned that her spell has been broken and she will probably rush her plan.'' Whispered a well-known voice.

Quickly, I turned myself to see Master Yajima who was sitting on the floor. The old man seemed exhausted. I knew he had something to do with our return to reality.

''You should go now if you want to rescue Gray Fullbuster!'' He repeated as he was staring at us.

Promptly, Erza dragged me to the entrance of the room with her, but before going down the ladder, I turned toward Master Yajima.

''Thank you Master Yajima, thank you for everything you've done for me until now! I have never taken the time to thank you before, but I am taking conscience of a lot of things lately…'' I said, looking at the old man.

''It's never too late to make amends! Make it count, Jellal.'' He said, nodding and smiling slightly at me.

I nodded and smiled to my ex-Master too.

Before leaving, Erza quickly thanked Master Yajima as well and she dragged me out of the room.

Promptly, we went down of the ladder and we got out of the house. Once outside of the house, we started to run toward the train station.

Even if I had just spend few hours in a ''coma'', my legs didn't felt heavy at all, they were light and agile as if I had wings; I felt so light and free…

* * *

We have waited for only one hour before a train in direction of Magnolia arrived at the station. During this time, Erza explained to me how Master Yajima had helped her finding me and bringing me back. I couldn't believe I had so badly misjudged everyone. Even then, they still wanted to help me. Master Yajima had been right all along; I still had a lot to learn about myself and about others…

During the train ride to Magnolia, I never let go of Erza's hand, I held it and caressed it mostly. We didn't talk much or kiss. She rested her head on my shoulder. I think she even took a little nap. I did too, resting my head on hers. I felt at peace even if, soon, the sky was about to fall on our heads…

When the train stopped, we took a little time to wake up. But, soon, Erza, who was still holding my hands, dragged me off the train with her; we jumped. Once on the ground, we started running toward the tall building I had visited a month ago, on which was displayed the emblem of Fairy Tail. We ran until we reached the front door. Erza did not take time to open, she kicked it open.

Once in the Guild Hall, we were welcomed by few members. They didn't look surprise to see us. I recognized a few, but they weren't looking directly at us, they were looking at our intertwined hands. I saw few of them smiles as I felt my face becoming redder by the minute. However, I had never met the two persons who came to see us; a blond girl and a pink haired man. The man spoke first, eyeing me down with a bit of animosity.

''So, this is Jellal!'' He said as he crossed his arms on his chest. He was standing a little bit too close for my taste. Luckily for me, the blond girl seized him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

''Knock it off, Natsu! Give him some space, you overprotective burned brain.'' She screamed, as she lifted her gaze up on me. As she did, I saw her blush. Did Erza tell them about me? Before I could speak to them properly, to introduce myself, Erza spoke first.

''Is Master Makarov in his office? We need to see him, right now!'' She asked her two comrades, promptly and firmly.

Before her friends could answer her question, I heard footsteps behind all of us. I promptly turned around. I saw a little old man. So, this was Master Makarov! This man was quite small, but greatness and nobleness was radiating from him. Soon, the little old man walked toward us. Even if Erza was still on my side and holding my hand, Master Makarov's gaze never left me. I felt quite intimidated. I felt like I was weighted and measured by Erza's Master. Fortunately for me, Erza put a stop to my misery.

''Have you seen Ultear Milkovich?'' Asked Erza to her Master, in a cavalier way.

Then, the old man's took a glances at her.

''Who?'' He asked her back. He did look sincerely surprised by her question.

''The member that the Council of Magic has sent to make sure that we are respecting their deadline.'' said Erza, firmly looking directly at her Master.

''According to her, she has been coming to Magnolia every month, for four months now to check on your work.'' I added quickly after Erza.

''Last time I have seen her, she told me herself that she had an appointment with you.'' Erza replied, still staring at her Master.

''No, she never came to see me.'' He replied, clearly puzzled, looking at Erza and I.

Where could she be if she wasn't here? No, she had to be here! She had been perfectly clear! She had told me that she was close to success; the photo of Gray with his face circled in red was evidence enough that she was after him. Thinking about Gray, I quickly looked around the room.

''Where's Gray?'' I asked my question promptly, what made the others frown, everyone except Erza; she knew, she had seen the photo too.

''Someone came earlier to get him, a man named Zalty, I think. He needed Gray at the rebuilding area; to fix something.'' Said Natsu, nonchalant.

''Yes, he arrived yesterday. He is been here every month for a few months now to help us with the reconstructing.'' Said the blond girl, looking at Erza and I, her cheeks still pinkish.

''Now that I think about it, there's been something weird about this man; he smells like woman's perfume.'' Natsu added while scratching his head.

It didn't take long for Erza and I to look at each other, concerned.

''Ultear!'' we said in Unison. Then, she started running, dragging me with her again.

As we were running, I noticed that the blond haired girl and the guy named Natsu were just behind us.

Together, we ran until the rebuilding area.

* * *

**Little note to say that they are 4 chapters left to this story. **

**Since I am going on vacation next week, I'll do my best to posted it all before then...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**


	20. Showdown

** Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 20**

**Showdown**

* * *

**Jellal's POV.**

A very strange spectacle was waiting for us at the rebuilding area.

The workers who had clearly been working until a few minutes ago seemed paralyze, as if they had been frozen in time. If we have had a single doubt about who was under it, it was gone by now. Then, a little bit further, we saw Gray; he was tied up to a wall by his wrists and his ankles. He was awake and he was vividly fighting his links. There was a little man standing before him.

''That's him, Zalty!'' Said Natsu as he started to run toward the man and his captive.

Hearing Natsu's footsteps, the little man, turned to face us. If he was smiling when he had seen the pink haired man a few minutes before, when he saw me, he totally froze. However, he reacted just in time to paralyze Natsu before the latter had the time to attack him. Then, I saw the blond girl walking closer to Natsu.

''Lucy, don't come too close to him or he is going to paralyze you too.'' The tied up black haired man screamed toward the blond girl. She stayed away, but something weird happened; Lucy summoned a creature, a spirit, who appeared a few meters before her, in front the tormentor and the captive.

''Lucy, don't come too close to him or he is going to paralyze you too.'' The black haired man screamed toward the blond girl. She stayed away, but something weird happened; Lucy summoned a creature, a spirit, who appeared a few meters before her, in front the tormentor and his captive. This creature was a man wearing a horse's costume. I had never seen it before; Celestial Magic…

As Sagittarius, as she had called him, was about to throw an arrow toward Zalty, the spirit and his arrow froze. At our surprise, Lucy froze too, a few seconds later, even if she was pretty far from Zalty. Her spirit was probably an extension of herself, so they both had frozen; this was the only explanation I could find for the phenomenon that was happening before my eyes. With Natsu and Lucy already paralyzed, Erza and I were the only ones left to fight Zalty and to free Gray.

Without losing time, I stepped toward the man. First, Ultear's mask needed to fall.

''Ultear, we know it's you behind that mask. So, there's no need to keep it up any longer. You've got what you came here for.'' I said, firmly to the man. Then, an idea came to my mind... Maybe, it wouldn't work, but his reaction could betray who he really was.

''You can do whatever you want with him, I don't care!'' I said, trying to sound convincing. Ultear didn't know me enough to know that I was lying, but Erza did. Then, I let go of Erza's hand. Quickly, I left her side to position myself behind her. I grabbed her hands and I brought them behind her back and I held them there solidly. Erza tried to escape from my grip, but I knew she wasn't giving her best. I knew that, if she would have wanted to, she could have broken one of my arms, maybe both. She definitely knew about my plan!

''I won't interfere, neither will Erza!'' I said as I showed Ultear my grip on Erza's wrists.

''You can do whatever you've planned with Gray! Kill him if you want to; I Know that he deserves what's coming at him.'' I added firmly, looking straight at Ultear. I sincerely hoped she was going to take the Bait.

At this moment, Zalty took a good look at us. He winced, exactly like Ultear had winced earlier at her house.

''Don't you think you know anything because you don't!'' He screamed at me.

Yes, I had touched a nerve. Yes, it was working. Now, I needed to buy some time. Then, I told myself that, if I were talking to him, maybe, I could distract him and Erza could take advantage of this moment to reach Gray and to free him.

''I won't pretend I do, so tell me!'' I said, as softly as I could. While speaking, I had really slightly loosen up my grip on Erza's wrists, but she didn't move, yet…

''This cold bastard has killed my mother and he needs to pay his crime with his life.'' He said, pointing Gray who had lowered his head.

''Someone told me that she gave her life for her apprentices. Also, according to him, she wouldn't have lost her life if it wasn't for one of them: Gray Fullbuster who had left her side to defy Deliora. If it wasn't for him, she would still be alive.'' Zalty added, without losing sight of Erza and I. I guess he wanted to be sure that we wouldn't try anything. So, we would have to wait… Suddenly, a voice made us jump…

''I accept your punishment, but don't harm my comrades.'' Gray said, looking directly at Ultear who still had Zalty's form. Mine and Erza's head turned toward the ice mage as well.

Hearing him, Zalty laughed. His laugh soon turned into a rictus of disdain. He turned his attention on his captive.

''I owe nothing to you and I will harm your comrades if I want to!'' said Zalty, as he took a quick look toward Erza and I. Fortunately, we hadn't move yet, but I could feel Erza's body tensing up close to mine; she seemed pumped up, correction: I knew she was... Then, Zalty brought back his attention back on Gray.

Promptly, but quietly, Erza took advantage of the moment to liberate herself from my grip. Once totally free, she put her right hand above the ground. Only a few seconds later, a silver sword appeared out of the ground. Wow! I had no idea she could do that…

Slowly, she turned herself toward me. She beckoned me not to move and to keep quiet. Then, without waiting any longer, she started to run toward Zalty, pointing her sword directly at him.

However, Erza has not been quick enough to reach Zalty. He must have slightly caught sight of her, because he had time to step away before the silver sword hit him.

''I guess I'll kill two birds with one stone...'' Said Zalty, smirking, almost laughing! Then, he extended his palm before him. A few seconds later, a dark sphere appeared into his hand. No, I wouldn't let him take Erza away from me! I had just realized what she truly meant to me. No, I wouldn't let Ultear harm Erza. No, I would be the one harming Ultear, but how…

Then, I remembered something; Meteor. I had learned that spell in the second year of my apprenticeship, but I had never used it, privileging reasoning before magic. I wondered if it would work, even if I had not practiced or tried it since over two years; I guess there was only one way to find out.

At the same time that the dark sphere left Zalty's palm, I screamed. ''Meteor.''

Suddenly, I felt my body becoming light and agile. Yes, it was working... Instinctively, I looked into Erza's direction. At this moment, I started to fly toward her, as fast as a meteor.

Arriving near her, I took Erza into my arms. Continuing our road, we quickly reached Gray. Then, I put my feet on the ground. Promptly, Erza went out of my arms and we started to untie Gray. Once we had freed Zalty's captive, I merely had time to call upon my Meteor power once more to bring them both out of the trajectory of the sphere that finally exploded on the wall where Gray had stood just a few seconds ago. The wall partly collapsed after the impact.

Seeing he had missed his target, Zalty stared at us three with utter disdain in his eyes. Then, something strange happened; some parts of Zalty's body started to change back into Ultear's silhouette. I guess our little interruption finally made her lose her composure and that she wasn't able to contain her changing state anymore. Few minutes after, Ultear was now standing before us, sweating. She seemed to be exhausted…

Without losing any moment, Gray started walking and stopped once he was standing in front of us. Then, he placed his two hand before him.

''Ice make: Ropes.'' screamed Gray, looking straight at Ultear.

At that moment, I saw few strands, no, actual ropes, of ice flying toward Ultear. Instantly, the ropes circled her whole body. However, Ultear didn't let her fall onto the ground, she kept standing up. I would have thought that she was going to be utterly furious, but, instead, she was standing in front of us, laughing. Had she gone mad? My humble opinion was; she already was…

''Even now, you can't win!'' Ultear said, laughing out loud.

We continued to stare at her, puzzled.

''You won't get away with attacking a Member of the High Council on duty. You'll all be severely punish for it; It will mark the end of Fairy Tail. Jellal has been demoted because of his poor judgement and you two are members of an unruly guild. Who would believe you, silly brats, over me?'' She added, eyeing us with pure contempt.

''Sorry to disagree with you, Ultear, but the High Council will.''

We all jumped when we heard an unknown voice. However, Ultear seemed to know who it belonged to because she instantly froze.

The man who had talked was now walking toward us. He was wearing a uniform on which the Council emblem was displayed, but I had never seen him before. He was about my height. He had short black hair, green eyes and he had a big scar on the left side of his face, near his eyes. The stranger was holding a pair of magical handcuff.

''Before introducing myself to you, there's something I need to do.'' As he spoke, he walked toward Ultear and put her the magic handcuffs. As soon as he had passed it around her wrists, the air changed and we heard screams coming from around us. Putting the handcuffs to Ultear seemed to have undone the magic she had created because, seconds later, Natsu started to move.

''What happened?'' The pink haired man asked as he started to walk toward us.

''I have a feeling that we've missed something important.'' replied Lucy who was following Natsu closely.

Erza, Gray and I were still staring at the stranger who was now standing before us. Natsu and Lucy quickly joined us, as well as the other mages who had been unfrozen.

''I am Doranbolt, I am Master Yajima's assistant'' said the man in front of us. If he truly was Master's Yajima assistant, why had I never seen him?

''How do we know we can trust you?'' asked Gray, taking a step toward him.

''You have to trust me. Master Yajima sent me here in case you guys would need help.'' After saying those words, Doranbolt, looked at Erza and I.

''He knows, for a long time, that Ultear is hiding something.'' He said as he turned toward Ultear.

Yes, this was making sense. I remembered that Master Yajima had warned me about Ultear, a long time ago, but I hadn't listen to him then; I had been so stupid lately. But still, something was bothering me.

''How do you explain the fact that I don't know you if you are truly who you claim to be?'' I asked him, point blank.

''I use memory magic; I can alter your memory and use it for my own purpose; for my Master's purpose in this case; you've already seen me, but you just don't remember. Sorry for messing with your heads.'' He said, looking at us.

''No harm done, quite the contrary in fact.'' Said Erza as she extended her hand toward Doranbolt. The man took it and shook it.

''I am happy to know that we made a difference!'' answered Doranbolt to Erza.

''However, this isn't over yet. I need you guys to come back with me in Era.'' He said looking at Erza, Gray and I.

''We need to make sure that Ultear will be judged and punished by the Council. We need to leave for Era, immediately! '' He added, as he started to walk toward Ultear. Facing her, he grabbed her hands and they suddenly disappeared.

What…

Instantly, I exchanged an utterly puzzled glance with Erza. What had happened?

As if he would have wanted to answer our question, Doranbolt reappeared few seconds later. However, he grabbed Erza's wrists and disappeared once again. Then, he reappeared to take Gray and, at last, he came back for me.

* * *

When we reappeared, what seemed to me like a fraction of second later, we were in a room of the Council Hall and the entire High Council, except for Ultear, was comfortably seating in their chairs.

''We are listening to you!'' Said Grand Doma, staring at Doranbolt, Gray, Erza and I.


	21. Two paths

**Out of sight, Out of mind?**

**Chapter 21**

**Two paths…**

* * *

**Jellal's POV. **

During about one hour, the High Council listened to us, the witnesses. Pretty soon, they ended up convicting Ultear to prison, prison for life, even if she had been one of them.

Gray, Erza and I have all let out a sigh of relief when Grand Doma pronounced the verdict and when two guards brought her away at the end of the hearing.

I had my own theory about her sentence: they wanted to make an example of their power. Their message: Nobody can toy with the Council, no one; not even one of them…

At last, I could put those events behind me. Or, so I thought…

* * *

Before I had left the judging room, Grand Doma asked me to stay a little while longer. I agreed, letting Erza's hand go, reluctantly. I kept looking at her while she walking out of the room with Gray. However, Doranbolt stayed in the room. Quickly, two guards posted near the door closed it.

Then, I imagined the worst...

''We have an offer for you, Master Siegrain. As an apology and, also, to thank you for your loyalty toward us, The High Council, by uncovering your Master's treachery, we would like to offer you the vacant seat left by your Ex-Master, the traitor, Ultear Milkovich. Since, you've been her apprentice and assistant, you have already worked on her cases and we know that you'll do whatever it takes to prevent another treachery, as you just did. Do you accept our offer, Master Siegrain?'' The chairman said looking at me with extreme seriousness.

After hearing Grand Doma's words, I froze. I hadn't expected that… I didn't know what to answer! I was ambivalent. This had been my dream to sit on The High Council of Magic. Plus, I knew that I would be the younger member known and alive to reach that position. A part of me wanted to scream yes to their proposition, but, another, my heart, was more than reluctant. I had just reconciled myself with Erza and realized my feelings for her. Accepting Grand Doma's proposition would mean distance and I didn't know if I could endure it. Although, I was sure of one thing: I can not answer him now…

Feeling their intense gaze on me, I cleared my throat.

''Can I have a few days to think about it?'' I asked, nervously.

It took several seconds until Grand Doma nodded, granting me my , I took a look around. Almost all the Members of the High Council, including the Chairman, were looking at me with incomprehension. They all seemed taken aback by my request for a delay. All except Master Yajima who was looking at me kindly.

A few minutes later, they all stood up and left the room, one behind the others.

What was I going to do? I needed to think about it.

* * *

After the Hearing, I decided to take a few days off. Erza decided to stay with me. However, Gray went back to Magnolia immediately after the Hearing. Before leaving, he told us that he wanted to warn their friends that we were all alive and well. Furthermore, I had a feeling that he wanted us, Erza and I, to spend time quality together; like he had done in Magnolia about a month ago!

Unlike what I had thought, we didn't spend all our time in the horizontal position. We talked, we laughed like we used to do three years ago. The only difference was her warm hand in mine, a hand I wasn't sure I wanted to let go, even for a minute.

The fact that I was about to do it soon, too soon, was saddening me. And there was Grand Doma's offer! I was pretty mixed up, torn between two paths that I wanted to take.

I tried not to think about the situation, to hide my worries from Erza, but I should have known that she knew me too well to not notice that I was worried...

* * *

One morning, she dragged out of bed and throw my clothes at my face.

''We are going for a walk, now!'' She said, in a tone that let no place for a negative answer. I didn't argue with her, I knew it was no use. So, I got dressed while she was reequipping herself. Then, we walked out of my room and out of the house.

We walked, hand in hand, in silence. I let her lead the way. She brought me in our old district. We went to sit on a bench in front of our old High School. We sat there in silence, for a few minutes; her head on my shoulder, my hand in her hand, quietly. Then, suddenly, she turned to me.

''Now, you are going to tell what is bothering you, because I know something does! I know you, remember! Even since the Hearing, there's a glimpse of uncertainty in your eyes. Talk to me about it, you know you can talk to me about everything.'' She told me, firmly, but still tenderly.

Indeed, she knew me! Yet again, I had been a fool believing that I could keep the Council's offer from her. However, I was wondering how she would take it. I knew she could help me with my decision, but, to be totally honest, I was afraid that she could let me go…

I gulped hardly and I took a deep breath.

''They, the High Council, offered me Ultear's seat among them, that is what has been bothering me.'' I said, sighing, without looking at her.

''As much as I want to accept it, I also don't want to, because, accepting it, staying in Era, would mean losing you all over again and I don't want to, I truly don't. I don't want to become Master Siegrain for good, I want to stay Jellal Fernandes; your childhood friend, your best friend, your lover, your boyfriend. I…'' She didn't let me finish my sentence. Instead, she laid a gentle kiss on my lips to shut me up. Then, she stepped back.

''You know you can be both, right?'' She said, smiling slightly at me.

''And, for losing me, don't think you'll get rid of me that easily.'' She said smiling sadly at me.

''I belong to you Jellal and you belong to me; distance can't kill what we have; nothing can nor will. I love you and your name or your position will never change that.'' She added, looking at me tenderly.

''Accept it, accept their offer; I know it's your dream! You've been wanting this for as long as I know you. It won't change the way I feel, you've got to believe me.'' She said, forcing a smile.

''I believe you Erza, I truly do.'' I said, forcing a smile too and caressing her cheek.

''But, I am not sure I can tolerate the distance, not having you, touching you...'' I replied, as my hand passed from her cheek to her hair. She let me play in them for a few minutes.

''We will be miles away, not worlds apart.'' She said as she took my hand and kissed it.

''Rather you accept their offer or not, it is your choice to make Jellal, but know that I will respect it, no matter which path you choose. However, don't you ever doubt or forget that I will always be there for you; near or far, you will always be in my heart, Always…''She told me sweetly, as she laid back her head on my shoulder.

''Never again…'' I said before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

I should have talked to her sooner. If I had, it would have saved me a major headache. I should have known that she would be my headlight.

After my conversation with Erza, I had taken my decision.


	22. Jellal's decision

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 22**

**Jellal's decision.**

* * *

**Jellal's pov.**

The next day, I woke up early and I went directly to the Council Hall. However, before leaving, I left a note to Erza, on the bedside table, saying: _I am gone to the Council Hall, I won't be long!_

* * *

Once at the Council Hall, I went to Grand Doma's assistant's office and I asked to meet the High Council. I had to wait a little, but I met them about an hour later.

Once in front of all of them, I spoke promptly.

''I want to fervently thank you for your consideration, but I can't accept your really generous offer and, I wish to resign from the Council of Magic.'' I said firmly, looking at Grand Doma, then at the rest of them.

After I had spoken, they all looked at me, utterly puzzled. All, except Master Yajima who was smiling widely at me.

''Are you sure about this, young man? Is refusal your final answer? If so, that offer, nor any other position among the Council will forever be out of your reach. Think about it carefully, this could mean the end of your career, Master Siegrain.'' replied me Grand Doma, as he stood up from his huge Chairman's chair.

Hearing my formal name made me even more sur of my decision.

''Yes, I am sure of my decision, Master.'' I said, as firmly as before.

''Since you are sure of your decision, very well then, Jellal Fernandes. Meeting dismissed." Said Grand Doma, firmly.

As Grand Doma spoke, the other Masters stood up from their chair. As they passed me by, they have almost all stared at me as if I was an alien coming from another planet. I guess they didn't understand why I was saying no to their offer; they certainly didn't have that special someone that I had the chance to have...

''I guess, you'll be leaving for Magnolia, Master Siegrain, or is it Jellal now?'' said Master Yajima, as he stopped in front of me on his way out of the room.

''Yes, to both of your questions, Master Yajima! That, if Erza wants me to?'' I told my ex-Master.

''You can call me Yajima now and without a doubt she does. She has risked a lot for you, Jellal; she definitely loves you dearly.'' He said kindly to me, smiling.

Hearing, Master Yajima's words, I felt my face redden. Yes, he knew about Erza's feelings for me and he sure had helped me realizing my feelings for her. I didn't think I had thanked him properly for it.

''I truly want to thank you for everything you've done for me, for us, Erza and I; I will be forever grateful.'' I said to the Master, bending over, as a sign of respect.

''Make it count Jellal; that's all I ask in return. And, once you'll be in Magnolia, say hi to Master Makarov, he is an old friend of mine.'' He said kindly, as he bended over too.

''Take care of youself and take care of Erza. Love is a gift; cherish it and it will always bloom.'' He said before starting to walk toward the entrance of the room.

I looked at the old man as he went out of the room. Yes, I had been quite the fool, but not anymore. Now, I knew what mattered the most and I was going to see her and I would make sure that she knew how much she meant to me.

* * *

I didn't even stop at my office, nothing there really mattered to me. I went straight to Ultear's house where Erza and I had been staying since my ex-Master's Hearing. I found her inside my bedroom, awake and pacing… I instantly knew that something was wrong?

''What's wrong?'' I kindly asked as I approached her.

''I was waiting for you.'' She said softly, handing me my note.

''I will leave tomorrow! Let's not make it harder than it already is.'' She said, sadly.

I looked at her, puzzled.

''I guess accepting your decision is much more difficult that I had expected, but I do; I only want what's best for…'' I didn't let her finish her sentence. I crossed the distance that was separating us and I kissed her, I kissed her with every fiber of my being. At first, our kiss was gentle, but, soon, she deepened the kiss. Promptly, her slender legs were around my waist. I forced myself to stop kissing her when I felt a tear falling onto my face. Reluctantly, I pulled away, forcing her to stand in front of me. Then, she looked at me, puzzled.

''Why did you stop? Let's not waste the time we've got together; we don't know when we'll see each other again.'' she asked and said promptly, as she approached her face from mine once again. As much I as wanted to give in to her lips, I didn't.

''Erza, we need to talk.'' I said, wimping her tear away.

''There's a misunderstanding. Please sit.'' I told her, as I guided her toward the bed. As she sat on it, she kept looking at me. I could say that she didn't like my seriousness, so I spoke quickly.

''Yes, you are leaving, but I am going with you. I'd like to go to Magnolia with you; if you'd want me. I went to the Council this morning to tell them about my decision; not to accept their offer and to noticy them about my resignation. The fact is that I need and want you more than I need or want the position they offered me; my life, my dreams belong with you now. And, as a really wise person has told me one day; I still have a lot to learn and you're the one I want to learn with… I love you Erza and I want to spend the rest of my life with you; my childhood friend, my best friend, my lover, my girlfriend; if you want to, of course…'' I said, sweetly, looking at her.

''I can't believe you're really asking me this question!'' she said smiling, as another tear fell of her right eye. Then, she pulled me onto her and she started to kiss me again. This time, I kissed her back with fervour.

I guess I don't need to tell you what happened afterward, do I...

* * *

**The final chapter is coming next... (a little epilogue)**


	23. Epilogue - Becoming

**Out of sight, out of mind?**

**Chapter 23**

**Final Chapter!**

**Epilogue; Becoming**

* * *

**Jellal's POV.**

So, we went to Magnolia the day after.

There, all Erza's fellow guild members welcomed me, arms wide opens and I became a member of their big, happy and unruly family.

The same day, Erza properly introduced me to Master Makarov and I became his student. He taught how to canalise my magic; I quickly become an expert with my Meteor state and developed others ability that Master Makarov named as Heavenly Body Magic; I didn't know I had that much potential. Plus, Erza and my new friends trained me physically.

About a month later, I went on my first mission with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy. I quickly discovered that Erza was as fierce in a fight as in the other aspects of her life... During that mission, we ended up stopping a dark guild from destroying an entire village. As I had always wanted to, I was making a difference, not the way I had thought initially, but it was satisfying me, certainly more than a simple ruling could have… Once again, Erza had broaden up my horizon. I had learned a lot from her and our journey together was far from over…

Erza made me a cozy spot in her life and I was going to cherish her every day, every minutes, every seconds and watch it bloom.

* * *

A few months after my arrival to Magnolia, Erza asked me if I regretted my choice.

''I chose you and I have never regretted it, not one single second. Even thought I had temporary lost it, I have found back my place and it is with you. I wouldn't want to share my life with anyone but you. '' I said sweetly, before kissing her. I thought and wanted that she was about to deepening the kiss, but she didn't. Instead, she stepped back.

''Let's make it a pact then…'' she said smiling and laughing.

I didn't add anything and I sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**So, this is it. I hope you liked this story **

**I want to thank every reader and reviewer. I really enjoyed and appreciated your comments. **

**Till next time…**


End file.
